5551073
by ale phoenix
Summary: TRADUCCION: Todos Humanos. Un puesto de besos, Bella Swan, y Edward Cullen. ¿Necesito decir más?
1. ¡Necesito su ayuda Chicas!

**Summary: Todos Humanos. Bella esta trabajando en un puesto de besos en el carnaval anual cuando Edward la ve y sus hermanos lo obligan a formarse en su fila…**

**N/T: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, esta historia fue originalmente escrita por ****'lleighh****, quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirla. Personalmente esta historia me encanto y espero q igualmente a ustedes les guste. Porfa dejen reviews para saber si les gustaría que la continuara traduciendo.**

**Todo el crédito por esta historia es para ****'lleighh**** y el de los personajes es para Stephenie Meyer**

BPOV

¡No puedo creer que esté sentada aquí continuando con esta tortura!

Esta es la razón por la que no invito a nadie a mi casa. Mi loca madre siempre encuentra una forma de involucrarnos en su último proyecto.

* * *

Fue hace como una semana y mi mamá decidió que quería estar en el Comité de Actividades de la Cuidad de Forks. Esta era una de las fases por las que atravesaba. Renee es un poco errática y despistada, pero también muy entrometida. Me refiero a que la mujer no puede estar quieta por 2 minutos! Unirse al comité es probablemente la tercera fase este mes. Antes de eso, participo en clases de yoga (duro 2 sesiones), alfarería (como una semana), tejido (1 día), aerobics acuáticos (en el que mas ha estado hasta ahora, duró _todo_ el verano), y muchas otras atroces actividades.

Un día en particular mis mejores amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale vinieron a ayudarme a estudiar para mi examen de Ingles. (Definitivamente nunca seré bilingüe, osea _to read?_ ¿Como se supone que recuerde que eso significa "leer"?) Estábamos estudiando cuando mi mamá llego a casa después de su primera reunión del comité.

"¡Isabellaaaa! ¡Tengo algo que decirteee!" Renee canto mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo.

"¡Aquí mamá!"

"Oh! Buenas tardes Alice… Rosalie! Que bueno que están aquí porque voy a necesitar la ayuda de las tres." Parecía muy emocionada… esto no podía terminar bien.

"Estaremos muy felices de ayudarte con lo que necesites Renee. ¿Que sucede?" Alice tintineó, seguido por una mirada penetrante de mi parte. Ella sabia que no debía estar de acuerdo con algo que mi madre haya planeado antes de escuchar los detalles.

"Bueno chicas, como saben el carnaval anual esta cerca, y _yo_ estoy a cargo del ¡PUESTO DE BESOS! "

Renee estallo en pequeños saltos y aplusos, muy al estilo de Alice. Yo solo me quede allí sentada con la boca abierta, viendo hacia mi libro de texto que se encontraba en mi regazo. ¡No había forma de que yo me sentara detrás de una mesa mientras una fila de niños babeadores de trece años juegan hockey con mis amígdalas! ¡ME NIEGO!

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir que no, Rosalie y su enorme boca me empujaron a hacerlo.

"¡Por supuesto que trabajaremos en el puesto de besos!"

Le di a Rose mi peor mirada pero ella se volteo y nos susurró "Oh por dios piénsenlo, ¡la excusa perfecta para besar a cualquier chico guapo que vean! ¡Como podríamos negarnos! Y Bella, quita esa expresión de tu rostro, ¡Lo vas a hacer!"

"¡Definitivamente!" Alice aceptó mientras se levantaba y se unía al baile de felicidad de mi madre.

* * *

Después de mucho días de tratar de convencerlas de que no habría ningún chico guapo en mi fila y que regresaría a cada con una enfermedad como mono o algo, de todas maneras me obligaron a asistir al carnaval y sentarme detrás de un letrero que decía, BESOS – 1 BOLETO, con un millón de corazones rosas y rojos en el.

Hasta ahora, he besado un grupo de niños de secundaria que siguen volviendo, un hombre en sus setentas con dentadura floja, y un par de chicos de primer semestre con comentarios sugestivos. ¡Esto no podría ponerse peor!

Para mi satisfacción, Alice y Rosalie era miserables. Diez minutes después de cambiar puestos, voltearon hacia mí con miradas de disgusto, horror y shock.

Yo solo sonreí satisfecha "Se los dije… pero nooooo, no escuchemos a Bella!! Solo porque ella sabia que esto resultaría terrible no significa que nosotras debíamos reconocer el hecho de que ella nos advirtió que _todos_ los planes locos de su madre nunca terminan bien!!.

Después de mi discurso, y algunas rabietas de mis amigas, note que como a cinco chicos atrás, se encontraba alguien nuevo en mi fila…

EPOV

Mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar a la pequeña ciudad de Forks donde mi padre, Carlisle, es el nuevo doctor del hospital. Hasta ahora Forks no era mi amigo. Estaba nervioso por empezar la escuela a mitad de semestre, y llueve… ¡TODO EL TIEMPO!

Mi madre, Esme, decidió arrastrarnos a mis hermanos mayores y a mí al carnaval de la escuela ese día. Aparentemente ella debía ayudar con algunos puestos y quería que nosotros pudiéramos conocer a algunos chicos de la preparatoria Forks.

Tan pronto como cruce la entrada _la vi._

Ella era, sin lugar a duda, la mas hermosa chica que había visto. Su cabello color caoba estaba sobre sus hombros y sus brillantes ojos café lucían molestos. Era asombrosa.

Por supuesto mis hermanos, Emmett y Jasper, tenían que notarme viéndola.

"!Oooh Eddie ya tiene novia!" Emmett mi tonto hermano mayor se burló mientras íbamos a comprar boletos.

"¡Callate Em! No tengo idea de lo que estas diciendo… ¿donde esta la chica de la que hablas?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Emmett no están estúpido y yo también te vi!" agregó Jasper.

¡OHPORDIOS! Eddie, ella esta trabajando en el puesto de besos" bramó Emmett mientras me arrastraba hacia su fila y me daba un boleto. Trate de luchar con él pero el chico es enorme.

Había algunos chicos enfrente de mí, y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyo al formarme en su fila, no podía haber tardado más en ser mi turno.

BPOV

El esplendido chico camino hacia mí y tímidamente me entrego su boleto.

El tenia los ojos esmeraldas mas penetrantes, el cabello bronce recién-salido-de-la-cama, y su playera mostraba sus bien definidos músculos. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme profundamente.

"Erm…hola, yo soy Bella Swan. ¿Eres nuevo?"

¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa, tonta?! ¡¿A quien has escuchado preguntar eso?! _¿Eres nuevo?_ Debiste haberte detenido en hola, el sabe tu nombre y le dirá a todos cuan estúpida eres. ¡Grandioso, te acabas de avergonzar a ti misma enfrente del posiblemente más guapo chico en todo el universo! Bien hecho…

Él se río entre dientes… ¿_Que significa eso? ¿Reírse entre dientes es bueno o malo? ¡Piensa Bella! ¡O por lo menos di algo!_

"Umm si, mi papá es el nuevo doctor… y por cierto yo soy Edward Cullen" dijo mientras aclaraba su garganta.

"Oh… si mis papas me dijeron sobre la llegada de tu familia…"

Escuche de mi papá, Charlie, acerca de una adición al gran hospital de Forks. Charlie se tomó la molestia de sermonearnos a mis amigas y a mí sobre dar la bienvenida a los chicos nuevos. Si me hubiera dicho que Edward era el chico nuevo, hubiera puesto atención.

"Oh… ¿Tu eres la hija del jefe de policía Swan, verdad?"

"Si, de hecho él…"

Un pequeño bobalicón llamado Mike algo de sexto grado me interrumpió, "!Vamooooos! dejen de coquetear. El tedio su boleto, y tu trabajo es besarlo, por eso se llama un puesto de besos y se debe de comprar boletos, para no tener que pasar por esta basura de ante mano.

Este niño esta seriamente arruinando mi momento.

"Gracias por aclarar eso… Mike. Yo no sabia que esa era la razón para tener un puesto de besos." Dije entre dientes.

Alice, Rose, y otros dos chicos muy lindos estaban riéndose disimuladamente junto a mi.

"Bueno… no puedo detener la fila, parece que tienes algunos admiradores esperando" Edward sonrió.

"!Oh! si supongo…" Reí nerviosamente y empecé a inclinarme hacia el.

Nos acercamos tanto que pude sentir su aliento contra mi rostro y por un segundo olvide donde estaba y quien era.

_¡No arruines el beso! ¡Tal ves si el piensa que eres buena besando se olvide de lo torpe que eres!_

Nuestros labios de unieron y chispas se movieron por todo mi cuerpo. El beso era suave, ¡y fue asombroso! Atrapo mi labio inferior entre los suyos y estábamos apunto de llegar a la parte buena cuando…

"EH-HEM!!" _¡Estúpido Mike! ¿Que no ve que estoy ocupada?_

Nos separamos y quede cautivada por sus orbes verdes negándome inclusive a parpadear.

"¿Uhhmm… te veré el lunes en la escuela Bella?"

Me tomó un segundo el poder registrar su pregunta; agité mi cabeza para pensar en algo para decir que tuviera sentido.

"¡Si! Lunes"

"Esta bien, en ese caso nos vemos pronto… adiós Bella"

"Adiós Edward"

Con eso, él y los otros dos chicos atractivos se fueron.

Voltee hacia Rose y Alice y, por primera ves en diecisiete años, chillé.

Cuando Edward estaba como a diez pasos de distancia Rose grito "¡MAS TE VALE LLAMARLA! ¡555-1073!"

Por supuesto, la sangre inmediatamente subió a mi rostro tiñendo mis mejillas de rojo carmesí.

EPOV

Inmediatamente saque mi teléfono y guarde el número de Bella.

Forks no esta tan mal después de todo…

¡No puedo esperar hasta el lunes!


	2. Admiradores Secretos

BPOV

Aparentemente cuando Rose le grito mi numero a Edward, todos los chicos en mi fila también lo anotaron. Acabo de colgar la llamada de mi 17° "admirador", como mi madre los llama, esa noche. Edward aun no ha contactado conmigo, y con cada nuevo mensaje de texto que recibo, la esperanza de que realmente le guste iba cayendo cada ves más bajo.

"¿Por qué estas tan deprimida cariño? ¡Tu teléfono ha estado sonando todo el tiempo desde que volvimos del carnaval!" mi madre lucia totalmente confundida mientras que Charlie, mi papá, se removía incómodamente en su silla.

El caso con respecto a Charlie es, que a él no le gusta mostrar sus emociones, todo lo contrario a Renee, quien nos deja saber como se siente según sea el caso. Salí más parecida a mi papá… no me gusta que todo mundo sepa _exactamente_ como me siento todo el tiempo. Pero Charlie nos da señales sutiles como removerse incómodamente en la silla, que significa que no le gusta lo que escucha con respecto a los que me llaman.

Decidí llamarle a Rose y gritarle por prácticamente darle mi número a cada perdedor en el carnaval que quisiera distraerse un rato.

Sonó cinco veces, ella sabía que se encontraba en problemas.

"Hey Bells…"

¡¿Te gustaría saber cuantos niñitos raros me han llamando?!

"Uhh… 15?"

"Cerca… ¡17! ¡_DIECISIETE_ pequeños mocosos me llamaron preguntando si aun estaba cambiando besos por boletos!" Dije rabiando.

Podía escuchar en el fondo a Rose riendo histéricamente.

"¡No es gracioso _Rosalie_!¡Quizá tenga que cambiar mi numero si esto continua!"

¡Lo-jaja-siento-jaja-Bella!" Se disculpó entre risas.

"¡Si Edward no me llama ni me habla mañana en la escuela será mejor que duermas con un ojo abierto Hale! ¡Estas advertida!"

Con eso, colgué aun escuchando su frenética disculpa a través del teléfono.

Como cinco segundo después mi teléfono empezó a sonar… _¡otra vez!_

"¿Bueno?" Gruñí

"Hola dulzu-" Ni siquiera lo deje terminar. Podía decir, aun por teléfono debido a su chirriante voz, que era Mike, el que interrumpió el beso más asombroso de mi vida.

Suspiré recordando a Edward. Sus suaves labios, la corriente eléctrica que fluyó a través de mi cuando nos tocamos, su rostro perfecto, y esa maldita sonrisa torcida que casi me hace desmayar.

"¡Isabellaaa! ¡La cena esta lista!" Llamó mi madre.

Lancé mi teléfono al otro lado de mi habitación esperando poder librarme de todos los insistentes chicos que llamaban y posiblemente rompiendo mi teléfono, todo al mismo tiempo.

Mientras estaba ayudando a mi mamá a recoger los platos, escuché un fuerte beep. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Tenía una llamada perdida.

"¡Bella! ¡Busca esa cosa y apágala!" Gritó Charlie. Él odiaba los teléfonos celulares porque no podía entenderlos.

Me reí entre dientes y recogí mi teléfono de detrás de la mesa al que lo había lanzado.

Lo abrí

**5 llamadas perdidas**

**2 mensajes de texto**

**2 mensajes de voz**

Rápidamente cheque los números, ninguno que no reconociera, y los dos mensajes de texto preguntándome si podíamos continuar lo que empezamos en el carnaval. Marqué a mi buzón de voz, mientras lo hacia se me ocurrió que nadie antes había dejado un mensaje cuando no contestaba.

_"Usted tiene dos mensajes. Para escuchar sus mensajes presione uno"_ Hice lo que la maquina dijo.

"_Primer mensaje: Domingo, 7:02 p.m. Número 555-3040." _Me informó la señorita robot.

"Hey…err ¿Bella? No se si me recuerdes pero nos conocimos hoy en el carnaval. Yo solo uhm… quería llamarte y decirte… hola… entonces uhhh llámame cuando escuches esto… um adiós"

Su voz me sonó familiar, y desee que fuera quien yo creía, pero no podía estar segura porque nunca dijo su nombre…

"_Segundo mensaje: Domingo 7:10 p.m. Número 555-3040." _Oh...llamó otra vez.

"Por cierto soy Edward Cullen… uhh ok adiós… otra vez"

¡Estaba saltando por toda mi habitación cuando escuche el segundo mensaje! Incluso empujé mi cesto tirando toda mi ropa al piso.

Rápidamente marque su número. Solo sonó una vez.

"Bue-OW! ¿Bueno? "

"Hola Edward… soy Bella Swan…" Mi corazón esta latiendo a mil por segundo.

Podía decir que él estaba sonriendo, "¡Hey! Temía que tu amiga me hubiera dado un número falso"

Solté una risita, "Bueno, lo ha hecho antes pero obviamente esta vez no"

"Si eso parece…" Se rió entre dientes.

"¿El carnaval de Forks dio una buena primera impresión?" Le pregunté

"Sorprendentemente si, temía que fuera algo lamentable pero definitivamente no lo fue" no pude evitar preguntarme si la insinuación en su voz trataba de decirme que _yo_ era la razón por la que el carnaval no fue lamentable.

"Me alegra escuchar eso"

"¿Que hiciste esta tarde?" ¿_Él_ se estaba preguntando que había hecho _yo_ después del carnaval? No podía creerlo, básicamente es todo en lo que he pensado desde que llegue a casa… _'Me pregunto que estará haciendo Edward en este momento'._

"Bueno, tu no fuiste el único que escucho a mi amiga, Rosalie, gritar mi número de teléfono"

"Oh…" ¿A caso él sonó… un poco triste o decepcionado?

"Si, locos han estado llamándome todo el día preguntando si iba a volver a trabajar en otro puesto de besos"

Se rió fuertemente, era el más hermoso sonido del mundo. Mi objetivo era hacerlo reír al menos dos veces más durante nuestra conversación.

"¡Hey! ¿Te divierte mi miseria?" Pregunté tratando de sonar seria pero una risita se me escapó.

Se rió otra vez, (_¡Si!_) "No, solo me estoy imaginando a ese niño que estaba detrás de mi sermoneándote por teléfono sobre el funcionamiento de un puesto de besos"

"No, cuando el me llamó intentó llamarme 'dulzura', pero colgué antes de que terminara"

"¡Oh dios! ¡Jaja-no puedo creer que-jaja-te llamó-jajaja!" Nunca terminó su oración, pero no me importó, logré mi objetivo de hacerlo reír otra vez.

"Wow, Bella no había reído así desde… nunca"

Reí disimuladamente, "Entonces me alegra haber sido util…"

En el fondo escuche a alguien gritar '¡EDDIE!'

"Lo siento Bella pero tengo que irme… ¿Te veré mañana, verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Seré tu guía personal en la preparatoria Forks!"

"¡Grandioso! Hasta luego"

"Adiós Edward."

"Adiós Bella."


	3. ¡Alaska!

EPOV

A la mañana siguiente desperté con mi rodilla morada. Taclee mi teléfono cuando Bella me llamó y golpee mi rodilla con el piso.

Salí del monstruoso jeep de Emmett e instantáneamente empecé a escanear el estacionamiento buscando a Bella.

"¿Buscas a alguien?" Se burló Jasper de detrás de mi.

"No… solo aprecio el… uhh diseño… de la escuela…" Usualmente era muy bueno mintiendo excepto cuando se trataba de _ella_.

"Claaaaaro…" Sonrió Emmett

De repente escuche un estruendo viniendo de la entrada del estacionamiento. A nadie parecía importarle excepto por Emmett, Jasper y yo. La sonrisa más tonta apareció en mi rostro cuando vi quien conducía la vieja camioneta roja.

Bella salió y se puso su mochila mientras caminaba hacia las mesas de picnic del área techada del estacionamiento. Se unió a dos chicas que recordaba del carnaval. Empecé a caminar hacia donde estaban antes de ser jalado hacia atrás por el cuello de mi camisa.

"¿Que estas haciendo hombre?" Me preguntó Emmett confundido.

"Yendo a saludar a… uhh… alguien…"

Jasper rodó sus ojos hacia mí. "¿Alguna posibilidad de que sea tu amiga del carnaval?"

"Pshhh…Psh...¡No!" Y rápidamente salí corriendo de allí, pasado entre los carros para que no pudieran alcanzarme.

Estaba como a un metro de ella cuando mis manos empezaron a sudar… _asco_.

"¡Hola Bella!" La saludé mientras me sentaba.

"¡Hola! ¿Listo para tu primer día?

"Pues me siento mejor ahora que se que tu evitaras que me pierda" Le di mi famosa sonrisa torcida.

Se rió, "Si, no te tomara mucho tiempo el saber donde se encuentra todo… la escuela no es _tan_ grande"

Entonces noté que las dos chicas que estaban sentadas con ella aun se encontraban allí cuando la rubia aclaro su garganta.

"¡Oh! Lo siento… Rose, Alice, el es Edward Cullen. Edward, ellas son mis mejores amigas Rosalie Hale," señaló a la rubia, "y Alice Brandon" dijo mientras señalaba ala de cabello corto puntiagudo.

Las salude moviendo mi mano y ellas solo sonrieron.

Bella me condujo a mi primera clase, que afortunadamente teníamos juntos. Tome un asiento junto al de ella y me presentó a algunas personas sentadas cerca nuestro. Recuerdo a Ben Cheney y a Angela Weber porque fue con los que más hablamos antes de que iniciara la clase.

"¡Por favor todos denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo estudiante, Edward Cullen, que viene de Alaska!

Todos voltearon a verme y me saludaron con la mano o dijeron 'hola.' Bella volteo a verme con incredulidad.

"¿Que?"

"¡¿Vienes de Alaska?!"

"Si…" Me preguntaba hacia donde iba ella con esto.

"¿Por qué, de todos los lugares, se mudaron acá? ¡¿A _Forks_?!"

Yo solo me encogí de hombros porque el maestro inicio la clase.

Honestamente no creo que haya otra razón por nuestra mudanza, además del hecho de que Esme quería un cambio de escenario, pero aun así seguir viviendo donde nevara.

El maestro termino la clase cinco minutos antes, entonces Bella me pidió mi horario para ver que otras clases teníamos juntos.

"Tenemos biología y matemáticas juntos, pero eso es todo" Compartimos la misma mirada de decepción.

El resto del día Bella me acompaño a todas mis clases para que supiera donde eran. Aprendimos mucho sobre el otro mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, durante el almuerzo, e inclusive le mande mensajes de texto durante mi hora de estudio.

El día terminó y tenía que ir a casa por la masiva cantidad de tarea que recibí para poder estar al mismo nivel que el resto de mis compañeros.

Llegue a casa y de mala gana empecé mi tarea. No podía concentrarme. Mis pensamientos seguían viajando hacia una conversación que tuve con Bella, o al sonido de su risa e inclusive a nuestra conversación telefónica de anoche.

¡No podía soportarlo más! Saqué mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje.

_¡Hey! ¿Los maestros siempre dejan tanta tarea?_

**Jaja no. No te preocupes, pronto te pondrás al corriente.**

_Eso espero… ¿tienes idea de cual es la definición de descuidado? Lol_

**Estoy bastante segura que significa desordenado o sucio. ¡Hey! ¡Has tu propia tarea!**

_Gracias :) ¡Ya terminé!_

**Bueno, ¡bien hecho, **_**casi**_** lo hiciste todo por ti mismo!**

_:)… ¿Que estas haciendo?_

**Nada importante.**

_Lol ¡Eso suena divertido!_

**Oh lo es… deberías intentarlo algún día :P**

_Jaja, lo hare… algún día._

**Lol ok… bueno me iré a la cama. Buenas noches :)**

_Dulces sueños :)_

Esa noche soñé que caminaba por los pasillos mano-a-mano con Bella, y ella era _mi_ Bella.


	4. Secretos

**Este capitulo va dedicado para todas y cada una de las chicas q me han dejado reviews, en especial para Piita Masen (muchas gracias por dejar review en cada uno de los capitulos, me icist muy feliz jeje), me hacen muy feliz cuando me dejan un review, y tambien agradezco el q agreguen esta historia en sus favoritos y en alertas, pero me encantaria si tambien dejaran sus reviews, para saber si en verdad deberia continuar la traduccion.**

**PD. si tienen tiempo y no fuera mucha molestia, me gustaria q pudieran leer mi otra historia,se llama Un Invierno para Recordar la ic ac algun tiempo y esa si es de mi propiedad, yo misma la escribi jejeje, espero q puedan leerla y me encantaria conocer su opinion de ella. **

**bueno sin mas que decir, aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo. espero q lo disfruten!! :)**

* * *

BPOV

Entre al estacionamiento de la escuela y me estacione junto al enorme jeep de los Cullen. Ellos tres, junto con Rose y Alice, se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de picnic.

"¡Hola!"

Tan pronto hablé todos dejaron abruptamente la conversación en la que se encontraban y voltearon a verme.

"¿Que sucede…?"

Sabia que no me dirian, "Oh nada… solo uhh… hablábamos de…" Alice estaba teniendo dificultades con una explicación. _Genial, es sobre mí…_

"… la enorme cantidad de tarea que tuvimos la noche pasada" Terminó Jasper por ella.

Todos siguieron su farsa con coros de 'si eso' y 'exacto'

No iba a indagar por la verdad entonces decidí cambiar el tema. "Esta bien… como sea, estaba pensando que deberíamos ir todos juntos al juego del Viernes" Dije mientras echaba un vistazo a Edward.

"¡Yo conduzco!" Gritó Emmett

"Pido adelante" Agregó Rosalie

Si que le gustaba Emmett. Rose normalmente nunca va detrás de los chicos; ellos siempre van a ella.

"Entonces podemos ir todos juntos" Pregunté para aclarar.

"¡Claro que si! ¡Sera como un mini viaje en carretera!" Emmett se estaba poniendo muy emocionado.

La campana sonó y camine a clase con Edward. Podía escuchar a Emmet cantando mientras nos alejábamos "Get your motor runnin'...Head out on the highway...Lookin' for adventure...And whatever comes our way!!"**(1) **Me reí mientras él alcanzaba la nota mas alta al final.

"Entonces… ¿Realmente estaban hablando de la tarea antes de que yo llegara?" En verdad estaba molestándome que no me dijeran su pequeño 'secreto'.

El rostro de Edward se sonrojo un poco, "Claro q-que si Bella…" Entramos al salón de Biología, "¡Hola Ben!" Edward prácticamente corrió hacia él.

Mentir no era uno de los grandes talentos de Edward. Primero, el estaba viendo al piso; segundo, tartamudeo y tercero, trató de ignorar el tema.

_Lo descubriré tarde o temprano…_ Pensé para mi misma cuando el Sr. Banner empezó a describir la práctica que haríamos durante la clase.

El día pasó y ninguno me decía de qué estaban hablando en la mañana. Casi logre que Alice me dijera pero Rose llegó justo cuando estaba empezando. Estaba un poco frustrada con mis 'amigos'. ¡Que era tan importante que _yo_ no podía enterarme!

Vi a Edward salir del gimnasio y traté de pretender que no lo había visto. Estaba intentando estar molesta con ellos, y si tenía un vistazo de su ridículamente apuesto rostro lo perdonaría instantáneamente. Pero cuando empezó a llamarme, no tuve opción. Puse mi mejor cara de seriedad y voltee.

EPOV

Salí del gimnasio, mi última clase del día, y vi a Bella caminando a su carro. No iba a dejar que se fuera sin decirle adiós.

Creí que no me había visto entonces intente captar su atención.

"¡Bella!"…pero continuo caminando.

"¡¡Bella!!"…aun caminando.

"¡¡¡Bella Swan!!!"

Eso la hizo voltear. Me dio una no muy linda mirada. Sabía que era por lo de antes en las mesas de picnic, cuando no le dijimos la verdad sobre lo que hablábamos. No planeaba decirle que _mis _hermanos les dijeron a_ sus_ mejores amigas que 'Bella me prendía'**(2)**. Palabras de Emmett, no mías.

"Buenas tardes Edward" Oh si definitivamente estaba molesta. Ella nunca dice 'Buenas tardes', siempre era un feliz '¡hola!'

"Hola Bella… ¿Sucede algo?"

"Nop" Resaltó la 'p' al final. _Mentirosa_

"Okay… entonces te veo mañana"

Suspiró "Adios Edward." Y me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras subía a su camioneta.

¡No podía soportarlo! ¡Odie que Bella no se alegrara de verme! Solo quería abrazarla y confesarle absolutamente cuanto quería estar con ella.

Fui a donde estaba Emmett hablando con Alice y Rose. De todas formas era su culpa; el no tenia que hablar sobre mi cariño por Bella.

"¡Muchas gracias eh! Bella esta molesta por lo de la mañana" Rabié.

Se rió entre dientes, "Si lo se, hace rato me dio una mirada muy fea. "

"¡Pues tu pequeño plan para juntarnos no funcionara si ella esta enojada conmigo!"

"No te preocupes Edward, Bella no podrá estar enojada _contigo_" Me aseguró Rosalie. ¿A que se refería con eso?

"¿Qué?" Pregunté

"¡¿Estas ciego?! ¡La chica prácticamente se desmaya cada ves que te ve!" Chilló Alice

"No es cierto" No noté ningún tipo de 'desmayo' por parte de Bella cuando estoy cerca.

"Si lo es" Sonrió Emmett

Rodé mis ojos y entre al jeep. Todo el camino a casa me debatí si debía mandarle un mensaje o no a Bella. Era difícil no tener ningún tipo de conexión con ella por largos periodos de tiempo. Se que suena patético, pero siempre estoy más feliz cerca de ella.

Entre a mi casa y me deje caer en el sofá.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela cariño?" Preguntó mi madre.

"Bien" Suspire molesto.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Emmett es un estúpido" Soné como un niño de cinco años.

"Oh dios, ¿Ahora que hizo?"

Reí ceñudo entre dientes "¡Tiene que abrir su enorme bocota! Todo. El. Tiempo."

"¡Solo envíale un mensaje bebesote!" Gritó Emmett desde la cocina.

Le di a Esme una mirada molesta.

Ella palmeo mi hombro "Iré a hablar con él" Y se fue de la habitación.

"¿Entonces ya la llamaste…que dijo?" Sonrió Emmett desde la puerta.

"¡Como si fuera a decírtelo!" Le dije desdeñosamente

"¡Vamos! ¡Prácticamente fui yo quien los presentó!"

"¿Qué? No, no es cierto, yo la conocí en el carnaval y Rosalie me dio su número."

"Pero _yo_ hice que te formaras en la fila del puesto de besos. " Argumentó él.

"Técnicamente fue mama quien nos _hizo_ a ir al carnaval, entonces es ella quien debería obtener la mayor parte del crédito. "

"¿Crédito de que?" Preguntó Esme mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

"Uhh…uhm…" No quería decirle sobre mi insana obsesión por Bella, lo cual seria un raro de hablar con ella.

Pero Emmett tenía que abrir su gigantesca boca. Otra vez "Por haberle presentado a Bella Swan"

"¿La hija del jefe de policía?" Preguntó ella.

Emmet asintió orgullosamente con la cabeza.

"Estoy confundida…" Dijo ella en voz alta.

"En realidad es muy simple," Añadió Jasper. _¿De donde rayos salió?_ "Edward y Bella se conocieron en el carnaval, mas específicamente en el puesto de besos-"

"Ohhhhh…" Interrumpió mi madre sonriendo hacia mí.

"Después de que Edward la besó, nos alejamos y su amiga le gritó el numero de Bella para que la llamara. "

"Y…" Esme no era la clase de persona que se quedaba con una historia a medias.

"Y," Empezó Emmett donde Jasper había terminado, "los dos se gustaron pero ninguno es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver lo mucho que le gusta al otro" Levantó dramáticamente sus manos al aire.

"Ya veo…" Volteo hacia mí mientras cubría mi cara con mis manos, "Edward, Si lo que tus hermanos dicen es cierto entonces debería decirle, o podrías arrepentirte cuando alguien más se te adelante. Por lo que he oído parece ser una buena chica"

Le mire con curiosidad, "¿A que te refieres con 'por lo que has oído'?"

"Bueno, según algunas madres del Comité de Actividades, no eres el único que tiene una _gran _obsesión por Bella" Sonrío a modo de disculpa.

"Hombre, mejor te apresuras antes de que alguien la invite a salir" Me advirtió Jasper antes de salir de la habitación junto con Emmett y Esme.

Tengo que hablar con ella y darle una _indirecta _de que me gusta.

Reescribí el mensaje como cinco veces antes de enviarlo.

**Hola Bella**

_Hola_

**Y… ¿Qué estas haciendo?**

_Nada importante… otra vez lol_

Sonreí. Eso era bueno, ella dijo _lol_… tal vez ya no esta molesta.

**Jaja, haces mucho eso.**

_Si… ¿Y tu que haces?_

**Estoy sentado en mi sillón**

_Lol que divertido… ¿Estas emocionado por el gran __'viaje en carretera' :)?_

¡Si! La oportunidad perfecta para una 'indirecta'.

**Totalmente jaja. Deberías sentarte junto a mí de camino allá…**

Presione 'enviar' e inmediatamente me arrepentí. ¿Y si ella no quería sentarse junto a mí?

_Esta bien :)_

Hice un gesto de victoria con mis brazos cuando leí lo que ella envió. Debí de haber estado a la orilla del sillón ya que cuando hice eso, lo siguiente que supe fue que aterrice en el suelo con un fuerte '¡pum!'

* * *

**(1) lo deje como en el original ya que es la letra de una canción, "Born to be wild"**

**(2) así se dice vulgarmente en mi país cuando alguien te atrae sexualmente. Lo cual en mi opinión suena bastante feo.**


	5. Viaje en carretera

BPOV

Finalmente era viernes y la campana sonó dando fin a la escuela por el día de hoy.

Rápidamente me despedí de mis amigos y me apresure a llegar a casa y dejar mi mochila antes de que los chicos llegaran a buscarme.

Escuche a Emmett sonando la bocina de su auto a fuera de mi casa y alegremente salí. Estaba más emocionada por el viaje que por el juego. Cuando Edward me pidió sentarme junto a él, hice el mismo baile de felicidad que mi mama hiso cuando nos dijo sobre el puesto de besos.

Salté al asiento trasero y vi a Edward sonriendo junto a mi.

Fuimos a buscar a Alice y luego a Rose. Una vez que estuvimos fuera de Forks sentí una sensación de liberta. No habían adultos ni personas fastidiosas de nuestra escuela. Solo _nosotros_.

Emmett se estaba quejando de que nuestro viaje en carretera no podía estar completo sin juegos, entonces sugirió que jugáramos "Preferirias…". Alice fue la primera en preguntar así que naturalmente le preguntó a Jasper.

"Jazzy," Silenciosamente dije 'awwww ' en mi cabeza, podía decir que Jasper ya se estaba enamorando de ella por su reacción al nuevo apodo, "¿Preferirías ser un perro llamado princesa o un gato llamado Fluffy?" Ella soltó una risita.

Jasper gruño, "Supongo que un gato llamado Fluffy porque nunca respondería a Princesa." Alice rió otra vez, haciéndome reír, y luego todos los demás se rieron de cómo nosotras no podíamos _parar_ de reír.

Era el turno de Jasper, "Bella," estaba muy sorprendida de que me escogió, creí que seria Emmett, "¿Preferirías ir a un baile con Emmett o Edward?" Sonrió satisfecho.

¡¿¡¿Qué?!?! ¡¡No _podía_ responder esa pregunta!! Eso le mostraría a Edward lo mucho que me gusta, sin mencionar que me avergonzaría a mi misma porque estaba muy segura que el solo pensaba en mi como su mejor amiga mujer.

Vi a Edward lanzarle una mirada molesta a todos, pero cuando volteo a mi me miro con ojos curiosos. Por supuesto, mi rostro se tiño de rojo.

"Tienes que responder, Bella" Rose rompió el silencio.

Le lancé rayos mortales, ella sabia lo que sentía por Edward y lo que pensaba de que eso arruinaría nuestra amistad (la cual, si puedo agregar, es relativamente nueva y por lo tanto cualquier cosa podría hacerla lo suficientemente incomoda para nunca volver a hablarnos otra vez.)

"Bien, si tengo que elegir, elijo a Edward". Trate de encontrar confianza en mi respuesta.

Todos, incluyendo a Edward, solo se sentaron ahí mirándome y sonriéndome. Se puso un poco raro así que continúe el juego.

"Uhhh… okay! Emmett, ¿Preferirías haber nacido con una trompa de elefante o con cuello de jirafa?"

"¡Definitivamente la trompa de elefante! ¿No ellos pueden levantar cosas muy pesadas con eso? "

Yo solo me reí y asentí con la cabeza. El resto del viaje cantamos cualquier canción buena que hubiera en la radio, e hicimos planes para el fin de semana. Aunque de vez en cuando alguno de ellos volteaba hacia mí y sonreía mientras miraban entre Edward y yo.

Llegamos al campo de football y encontramos lugar en la tercera fila de las gradas. No mucho después de que nos sentamos Emmett y Jasper preguntaron si alguien quería algo de la tienda. Edward pidió unas palomitas, y yo quería unos M&Ms. Antes de que Rose y Alice les dijeran que querían, Jasper las jaló de sus asientos.

"Um, tal vez necesitemos ayuda para cargar todo así que ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros…"

Los vi alejarse y luego me di cuenta que solo estábamos Edward y yo. Solos. Incomodo…

"Entonces… ¿En verdad preferirías ir a un baile conmigo?" Edward sonrió.

Me sonrojé, "Si, Emmett no me da la impresión de ser el mejor compañero de baile... "

Ambos estábamos viendo hacia el campo, el se inclinó hacia mi oído y susurró "Yo también te hubiera escogido"

Sonreí mientras mi rostro cambiaba a cinco diferentes tonos de rojo y mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho, "Bueno yo espero que me hubieras elegido a mi y no a Emmett, me refiero a que llevar a tu hermano como tu cita… es muy raro.

Se rió entre dientes y luego me dio un codazo suavemente, "Tu sabes que eso no es a lo que me refería"

My sonrisa creció y dos tonos más de rojo cruzaron mi rostro.

Los otros cuatro volvieron con la comida, noté que solo dos de ellos cargaban algo, y el juego empezó.

Nuestro equipo ganó 28-14 y nosotros aun seguíamos celebrando cuando nos subimos al jeep.

Eran como las 9:30 cuando el juego termino y Emmett se estaba quejando de lo hambriento que estaba así que se detuvo en el McDonalds.

"¡Ese fue el mejor juego del mundo!" Bramó Emmett una vez que estaba sentado con su Big mac, papas, nuggets de pollo y una malteada.

"Wow ¿Un poco hambriento?" Bromeo Jasper

"¡Les dije que no había tenido un gran almuerzo!" Se defendió Emmett, con la boca llena de papas.

Una voló fuera de su boca y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Edward. Todos nos doblamos de la risa porque Edward no tenia idea que había comida masticada en su cabello.

"¿Que?" Preguntó

Me levante, agarre unas servilletas y fui hacia su lugar.

"No te muevas Edward" Solté unas risitas

"¿Que suce-"

Lo interrumpí, "Es mejor si no lo sabes en este momento, solo quédate quieto."

Agarre el pedazo de papa con una servilleta y limpie los pequeños pedazos con otra. Me moría por pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Lucia tan suave y perfecto su desarreglo.

Decidí que tenia que checar su no había algún otro resto de papa en su cabello. Sonreí viendo que la única forma de hacer eso era pasando mis manos por sus perfectos rizos bronces.

Era inclusive más suave de lo que pensaba y juro que lo oí hacer un ruido. Sonó como una mezcla entre un murmullo y un suspiro. Rápidamente retire mi mano y la puse detrás de mi espalda.

"Esta bien Edward, el asunto era que Emmett accidentalmente te escupió comida y yo quería quitártela antes de que se te atorara y se hiciera un enredo." _Y como excusa para tocas tu maravilloso cabello_, añadí para mi misma.

"Oh" Fue todo lo que respondió

Vimos a Emmett prácticamente inhalar la hamburguesa y los nuggets. Luego decidió ir a jugar en el foso de pelotas dentro del área de juegos. Convenció a Rose de que lo acompañara y luego uno de los trabajadores nos corrió porque ellos empezaron a tener una guerra de pelotas.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio; yo suponía que todos estábamos exhaustos de nuestro día. Mis parpados empezaron a ponerse pesados y debí haberme dormido porque lo siguiente que supe fue que alguien estaba cargándome escaleras arriba.

Mire hacia arriba y aun, en la oscuridad de la noche, podía reconocer su rostro.

"¿Edward?

"Hola dormilona"

"¿Donde estamos?"

"En tu casa, tontita." Uh. Me estaba cargando escalera arriba en _mi_ casa.

"¿Por que me estas cargando?" no que me estuviera quejando.

"Traté de despertarte en el carro pero tu solo decías 'aun no es hora'" Rió entre dientes

"Oh, si… suelo hablar mientras duermo" llegamos a mi habitación y me dejó en mi cama.

"Eso he visto" sonrió "Buenas noches Bella." Dijo mientras iba hacia mi puerta.

"Buenas noches Edward"

"Dulces sueños…" fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que sus pisadas se dirigieran escaleras abajo y saliera por la puerta.

EPOV

Tomó todo de mi parte el que no meterme en la cama de Bella con ella. No en el mal sentido, pero cuando estábamos en el carro, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y rozó sus dedos con los míos. La cercanía se sentía bien.

Como media hora después de que se durmió, empezó a murmurar.

"No te preocupes, ella siempre habla mientras duerme, en realidad es muy divertido" Me informó Rose.

No había nada de divertido sobre lo siguiente que dijo. No era un murmullo esta vez. Ella dijo tan claro como un cristal:

"Edward…"

Mi corazón se sobresaltó, y tuve que mirar a los otros cuatro en el carro para asegurarme que no estaba alucinando o algo.

"¿Ella acaba de…?" Alice pregunto shockeada.

"¡TE LO DIJE EDDIE! ¡A ELLA LE GUSTAS COMPLETAMENTE!" Gritó Emmett

"¡Cállate! ¡La vas a despertar!" Siseé.

Bella reafirmó su agarre en mi mano, "Edward… _mi_ Edward."

Esta vez Rosalie volteo sobre su asiento para vernos. "¡Dios! Ella nunca había confesado algo como _eso_ mientras dormía…" dijo imitando la misma cara de shock que aun tenia Alice.

Bella reafirmo su agarre en mi mano, y la mire dormir esperando que también pensara en mí como su Edward cuando estaba consiente.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas q me han dejado reviews, en verdad me hacen muy feliz!! y tambien les agradezco a las que me han agregado a sus alertas y a sus favoritos, pero igual me gustaria q dejanran review para saber su opinion y a la vez me darian mas animos para actualizar mas pronto**

**Bien!! les tengo una propuesta!! q les pareceria si la siguiente vez q actualice subire dos capitulos, pero con la condicion de q podamos llegar a los 40 reviews?? SSIII??!! porfa no sean malitas, en verdada les prometo q lo are sin importar q mañana empiezo mis examenes finales (odio fisik, mas bien odio al maestreo ¬¬, quien me ayudaria a darle un "pequeño" sustito?? jijiji). en verdad se los agradeceria y me arian muuuy feliz**

**cuidense Bye!!**


	6. Mudding

**N/T: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, esta historia fue originalmente escrita por ****'lleighh****, quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirla. **

**Todo el crédito por esta historia es para ****'lleighh**** y el de los personajes es para Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

BPOV

Desperté la mañana siguiente sintiendo… frio. La noche anterior en el carro me había quedado dormida junto a Edward y él me cargó a mi habitación cuando llegamos a casa. Extraño tener su mano en la mía y estar entre sus brazos.

Me reí… como si el realmente pudiera estar interesado en mi.

Me levanté y me puse unos pantalones, una simple blusa blanca y mi chaqueta azul marino.

Rose y Alice llegaran pronto para recogerme y encontrarnos con los chicos en su casa. Aparentemente ellos tenían que ir a buscar un par de cosas para tener lista la divertida actividad que planearon para hoy. Estuve molestando a Edward para que me dijera lo que haríamos pero él siempre respondía, "No te preocupes por ello". Emmett me dijo que era algo que nosotras nunca habíamos hecho. Eso me preocupo.

Salté al asiento trasero detrás de Alice cuando llegaron a mi casa y fuimos hacia la casa de los Cullen.

¡Su casa era increíble! Estaba a un par de millas fuera de Forks y escondida detrás de una gruesa cortina de arboles. Se parecía a la versión moderna de un castillo. Era perfecta.

Rosalie se estacionó en frente de la cochera en el momento en que la puerta se levantaba.

"¡Hey! " Saludó Emmett.

Tan pronto como salí del carro, Edward asomó su cabeza desde detrás del jeep

"Hola Bella" Guiño él y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

"¿Edwardd..." Gimotee, "ya me vas a decir que es lo que vamos a hacer?"

"Nope," Y me dio una gran sonrisa

"Ugh... hombres " murmuré

"¡Bien tropas, todos abordo!" Emmett nos hizo entrar al jeep.

Rose subió de copiloto al lado de Emmett, seguido por Edward y yo en medio y Jasper y Alice atrás.

Edward empezó a abrochar un montón de correas alrededor de mí.

"¿Que es todo esto?"

"Solo son arneses para campo traviesa"

"¡¿A campo traviesa?!" Jadee hacia él.

"Relájate, no te pondría en peligro Bella... además, para eso es el arnés."

"Esta bien Cullen, confiare en ti" Le lance una mirada de severa.

Rápidamente abrochó sus propios arneses y le dijo a Emmett que estábamos listos.

"¿Entonces a donde vamos de campo traviesa?" Preguntó Alice.

"No vamos de campo traviesa, mas bien vamos a hacer mudding" Respondió Emmett

"¿Huh?" Nosotras tres lo volteamos a ver confundidas.

"¿Que es mudding? ¡Yo _no_ voy a participar si planean llenarme de lodo!** (1)**"Le gritó Rose a Emmett.

"¡Tranquilas chicas! Mudding es cuando te quedas dentro del jeep y manejas a través de un camino lodoso y... es difícil de explicar, solo esperen y verán pero prometo que no te ensuciaras."

"Esta bien" Suspiró aliviada Rose.

Emmett manejó por el bosque hasta que nos encontramos un sendero lleno de surcos cafés.

"¿Todos listos?" Emmett volteo en su asiento.

Tragué fuertemente, "Mhmm... "

Edward y Jasper estaban sentados en sus asientos como si nada, mientras Alice se aferraba al brazo de Jasper, yo me aseguraba de que mi arnés estuviera bien sujeto, y Rose nerviosamente escaneaba el camino por el que pronto pasaríamos.

Emmett golpeó el acelerador y salimos disparados, volteó el volante violentamente a la izquierda y la parte trasera azotó hacia la derecha. La velocidad aumentó conforme subíamos una gran colina, alcanzamos la cima yendo como a 140 Km/h y empezamos a descender. Emmett golpeó el freno abruptamente y el jeep empezó a desviarse y virar en todas las direcciones. Rápidamente cerré mis ojos y, de esa forma no podría ver como Emmett trataba de matarnos.

Sentí que el jeep se detuvo y abrí un ojo mirando alrededor. Los tres Cullen se estaban riendo histéricamente mientras Alice y Rose estaban en una situación similar a la mía.

Miré hacia abajo y noté que había sujetado mi mano alrededor de la de Edward. Me sonroje por un segundo antes de darme cuenta de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

"¡¿ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE LOSCOS?!" Grité.

Ellos simplemente siguieron riendo y limpiándose lagrimas de sus ojos.

"¡EN SERIO, PUDIERON HABER VOLCADO ESTA MALDITA COSA!" Agregó Rosalie.

Ellos rieron aun más fuerte.

Alice trato de obtener su atención, "¡SAL DEL ASIENTO DEL CONDUCTOR EMMETT! ¡YO MANEJO DE REGRESO AHORA MISMO!"

Eso lo logró.

"De ninguna forma Alice" De repente Emmett se puso serio.

"Vamos chicas, tienen que admitir que fue divertido." Jasper trató de calmarnos.

"¡Si, además debieron-jaja-ver sus-jajaja-caras-ja!" Edward no estaba ayudando.

Voltee hacia Alice y Rose y les di la 'mirada' informándoles que empezaríamos el tratamiento silencioso. Ellas asintieron y volteamos hacia adelante.

"¿Les pareció divertido, verdad?" Preguntó Jasper.

"…"

"¿Al menos entretenido?" Intentó otra vez.

"…."

"¿Así de malo?" Esta vez era Edward, y sujetó mi mano haciendo círculos en el dorso de ésta. Tomó todo de mi parte el no perdonarlo en ese momento.

"….."

"¿Chicas?" Emmett movió su mano frente al rostro de Rose.

"Primero que nada," Habló Rosalie, "No me agrada el que estés moviendo tu enorme mano a medio centímetro de mi rostro," mientras le retiraba la mano. "Segundo, ¡eso _no fue_ divertido porque no teníamos idea de que rayos estaban haciendo!"

Edward aun tenía mi mano en la suya y rápidamente la retire y le di un asentimiento de 'lo que ella dice'.

"Te dije que no seria peligroso Bella." Dijo suavemente

"Si lo hiciste pero al menos pudiste haberme advertido de lo que pasaría"

El me miró con disculpa.

"¿Podríamos simplemente salir de aquí?" Preguntó Alice un poco molesta.

"Seguro" Emmett salió del camino lodoso y nos sentamos en silencio viendo al frente de camino regreso a su casa.

No estacionamos en el garaje. Ahí, junto a la puerta de entrada a la casa, se encontraba una hermosa mujer, quien asumo, era la madre de Edward.

Edward silenciosamente desabrochó los arneses por mí y salí por la puerta de la trampa mortal que solía llamar jeep.

"Hola querida, tu debes ser Bella" La mama de Edward vino hacia mí.

"Si, hola…" Saludé tímidamente.

"Oh por favor llámame Esme," Agitó su mano restándole importancia "¿No esta tu madre en el comité de actividades conmigo, Renee?"

"Si es ella" Sonreí

"Eso creí," Ella parecía pensar en algo más pero rápidamente cambio el tema. "¿Entonces a donde las llevaron los chicos?"

En ese momento Rose y Alice se me unieron.

"Decidieron que era buena idea ir a hacer lodo traviesa o algo así" Respondió Alice por mi.

"¡MUDD-ING!" Corrigió Emmett desde el otro lado de la trampa mortal.

"¡Oh dios! ¿Y accedieron?" Preguntó asombrada.

Esta vez respondió Rose, "¡No, ellos ni siquiera nos dijeron que estaba pasando!" Ella gritó sobre su hombro hacia ellos.

"¡Emmett Dale! ¡Jasper Kyle! ¡Y Edward Anthony! ¡Vengan acá!" Los llamó.

Ellos silenciosamente arrastraron los pies hasta estar enfrente de Esme.

"¿Les dijeron a estas chicas exactamente lo que implicaba hacer mudding antes de que les _mostraran_?

"No…" Dijeron los tres juntos viendo sus zapatos.

Mire a Alice y Rose y se estaban riendo disimuladamente de los chicos.

¡Se lo merecen! Debieron al menos habernos advertido de que estaríamos deslizándonos por todo el lugar…

"¿Ya se disculparon con ellas?" Preguntó Esme

"Perdón…" Replicaron aun estudiando el suelo.

"Mírenlas a los ojos y díganlo como si en verdad lo sintieran, chicos" Regañó Esme

Miraron hacia arriba y fue muy difícil no reírnos. Me recordaron a cuando un pequeño niño es atrapado robando la última galleta o alimentando al perro sus vegetales.

"Perdónenos chicas" dijeron los tres juntos una vez más.

Suspiré, "Supongo que los perdono… pero solo si prometen siempre decirnos _exactamente_ que es lo que planean de ahora en adelante."

"Bien…" Dijeron molestos y entraron a la casa.

Tan pronto la puerta sonó, informándonos uqe se había cerrado, las cuatro estallamos en risas.

"¡Esme, eso fue graciosísimo!" La elogió Alice con voz chillona, aun riendo.

* * *

**(1) lodo en ingles es mud, y es por eso que Rosalie dice que no quiere hacer mudding si tenía q terminar llena de lodo.**

**aunq no llegamos a los 40 reviews, aun asi subire dos capitulos (ya q el capitulo pasado es en el q mas e recibido mas reviews y en part eso me hace feliz) pero el siguient lo subire en cuanto termine d traducirlo en unas cuantas horas mas (o probablemente mañana a mas tardar), por q en verdad no e tenido tiempo por lo d mis examenes(hoy fue el ultimo, al fin soy libre!!)**

**Respuesta a los reviews del capitulo 5**

**Muchas gracias a todas!!**

**sarita-26: **siii pobresita, yo me moriría d la vergüenza si me ocurriera eso jejeje

**xXArleenXx : **Me alegra mucho q t guste!! Espero q conforme se vaya desarrollando mas, t siga gustando. :) Besos, cuidat

**Criss107:** muchas gracias por tu review y no t preocupes t entiendo jeje. Creo q seria estupendo q leyeras la historia en ingles, ya que todo el crédito es para **'lleighh** ya q ella es la autora original, yo solo la traduzco y en verdad espero q la historia t gust tanto como mi, cuidat

**gaby:** es un placer para mi el traducirla. Pero en todo caso, q seria una historia sin un poquito d drama no crees??

**Paoliiz B. Masen:** me alegra mucho q t gust la historia, y no t preocupes ya no falta mucho para q aclaren las cosas pero como todo en la vida, no será tan fácil y habrá unos pequeños inconvenientes entre ambos. Cuidat. besos

**¡Cullen!: **muchas gracias por ayudarme con el maestro!! Fue tan divertido jajaja la cara q puso jajaja y TODOS se estaban riendo de el… inclusive la directora!!, jejeje bueno ya en serio en verdad me animast mucho con esa imagen :) y espero q t siga gustando la historia besos, cuidat

**Cris Cullen Black:** si pobre bella q vergüenza

**mars992 :** lo siento yo no controlo la historia, yo solo la traduzco, la creadora es **'lleighh****. **Y a demás q seria una historia sin un poco de drama?? Pero no t preocupes, vale la pena jejejeje. Besos, cuidat

**FaBiiOoLiXx:** muchísimas gracias por tu contribución!! Y no t preocupes ya habrá mas EPOV y es taaan lindo (aunq a veces dan ganas d golpearlo por lo lento q es) y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para lo de mis exámenes, salí bien en todos, inclusive en fisik (bueno en el examen no mucho pero como iba bien con mis tareas y actividades me salve jejeje) besos, cuidat

**Indi Cullen: **me alegra q t gust y espero q t siga gustando, besos, cuidat

**chiiocullen: **me alegra q t alla gustado, espero q los demás capítulos también, cuidat :)

**gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn**: jejeje a mi tambien me encanta Edward es toda una ternurita, (yo quiero uno asi!!) espero q t siga gustando, besos cuidat!!


	7. ¿Donde esta Bella?

**N/T: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento , lo siento… en verdad discúlpenme por no haber actualizado antes como lo prometi pero es que aparentemente el que yo tenga vacaciones para mi papa es sinónimo de **_vamos-a-arrastrar-a-nuestra-hijita-con-nosotros-a-todas-partes-todo-el-día-hasta-que-se-maree-andando-en-el-carro_** y como me hizo acompañarlo desd q terminaba de desayunar hasta como las 11 de la noche, pues no tenia ningún momento para seguir traduciendo. Pero por fin hoy me dejo y pude terminar de traducir el capitulo. En verdad discúlpenme y espero que disfruten el capitulo!!**

* * *

EPOV

Estaba humillado. Pero al menos Emmett y Jazz estaban en el mismo barco.

¡No puedo creer que nuestra madre, enfrente de las chicas que tratábamos de impresionar, nos gritara!

Después que entramos avergonzados a la casa escuche una tenue risa viniendo de la cochera… estupendo. Las cuatro aparecieron en la cocina con miradas de asunto.

"Ustedes chicos van a llevar a las chicas por un helado… ahorita"

"Si señora" respondimos al unisono mientras las chicas reían disimuladamente.

Nos subimos a la 'trampa mortal' como Bella la empezó a llamar, pero Rosalie conducía. En realidad era parte de nuestro castigo. No nos afecto a Jasper y a mi tanto como a Emmett. Rosalie literalmente tuvo que arrancar las llaves del feroz agarre de Emmett.

Llegamos a la heladería y ordenamos. Rosalie pidió arándano con pie de queso (blegh!), Alice pidió rocky road (N/T: helado de chocolate con malvavisco y almendra), Bella pidió chocolate simple, Emmett pidió vainilla, lo cual me sorprendió, pero lo único que respondió fue 'tienes que amar los clásicos hermano'. Jasper pidió chocolate con chispas y yo pedí chocolate con chispas mentoladas (yum!)

"¿Como te puedes comer eso?" Bella miró mi helado con asco.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros, "Sabe bien"

Ella sonrió y rodo los ojos.

Alice se inclino hacia mi y susurro en mi oído, "Yo no comería eso si planeas recibir un beso de Bella" y luego estallo en pequeñas risitas. Todos voltearon y nos miraron fijamente, yo simplemente hice un gesto con la mano diciendo 'loca' causando que los demás se rieran histéricamente.

Cuando dejamos a Bella hizo un gesto de despedida a todos y luego se volteo y me dio una sonrisa, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco, antes de entrar a su casa.

Tuvimos que ir a dejar a Rose de ultima porque se rehusaba a dejar a un 'Cullen Imbécil' al volante y matarla a ella y a sus mejores amigas.

Antes de salir del Jeep se volteo hacia mi y suavemente dijo, "A ella realmente le gustas Edward, lo se"

¡Luego se fue! ¡Dejándome con un millón y tres preguntas! ¿Quien hace eso?

Llegamos a cada y fui directamente a mi habitación, me tire sobre mi cama, y tuve la mejor noche llena de sueños sobre Bella, pero en lugar de ella ser mi Bella, esta vez yo era _su_ Edward.

Desperté por el sonido de mi celular.

_Hola Edward, ¿Deje mi chaqueta en la trampa mortal o en tu casa?_

**Si estaba en el **_**Jeep**_

_No me culpes por el sobre nombre, ustedes se lo ganaron_

**Te gusto hacer mudding, ¡admítelo!**

_¡No lo are por que no es cierto!_

**¡Que si!**

_¡Que no!_

**¡Que si!**

_¡Que NO!_

**Esta bien, tal vez no, ¡pero te gustara la próxima vez!**

_¡¿La próxima vez?! ¡Tienes que estar loco si piensas que entrare a esa TRAMPA MORTAL con uno de ustedes Cullen detrás del volante!_

**Estoy herido Bells… :(**

_Apuesto a que si…_

**Lo estoy**

_No lo estas_

**Si**

_No_

**¡Que si!**

_¡Que no!_

**Esta bien no lo estoy pero en verdad lamento el asunto.**

_Eso si lo creo_

**¿En serio?**

_En serio_

**Okay bien**

_:)_

**¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?**

_Ugh… ir de compras por vestidos para el baile de invierno con A y R_

_**¿Baile de invierno?**_

_Si, es básicamente el más grande baile aparte del baile de fin de curso_

_**Oh. ¿Cuándo es?**_

_Una semana_

_**Bien. Creo que te veré en el centro comercia porque le acabo de decir a Emmett y se esta volviendo loco por no tener nada que usar. Lol**_

_Te veo allá Edward :)_

**Adiós Bella**

BPOV

Llegamos al centro comercial y empezamos a buscar nuestros vestidos. Es una regla no dicha que cuando íbamos de compras siempre elegíamos algo que las otras se probaran primero, y luego íbamos a buscar algo para nosotras mismas.

Esa siempre es mi parte favorita porque me es difícil comprar para mi misma. Siempre me divierto mas buscando cosas para Alise o Rose; ellas son básicamente lo apuesto a mi. A Alice le gusta cualquier cosa rosa o verde lima con plisado y lazos. A Rose le gustan los vestidos rojos o negros que muestran algo de piel, muy detallados en la parte de atrás. A mi me gustan simples pero hermosos y cualquier cosa azul.

Justo en ese momento Alice vino saltando hacia mí con los brazos llenos de vestidos y accesorios. No podía ni ver su cara. Se asomó por la pila de ropa y me sonrió.

"¡Estoy segura de que aquí tengo el vestido perfecto para ti!" Chilló "pero lo estoy guardando para el final para que te pruebes algunos de estos otros por diversión"

Yo solo reí, por supuesto que íbamos a jugar a vestirnos. Agarre las cosas que escogí para mis amigas y la seguí hacia los vestidores.

Nos cambiaríamos en nuestros vestidores hasta que estuviéramos listas, después Alice contaría hasta tres y saldríamos de los vestidores y modelaríamos por el corredor. Trate innumerables vestidos, pero ninguno me gritaba que era "el indicado". Alice finalmente me paso el último vestido y me informo que no estaba autorizada a verme en el espejo hasta después de que ella me hubiera visto el vestido puesto.

Espere hasta que Alice chilló "uno, dos, ¡TRES!" y entre al corredor.

Rose estaba usando un vestido strapless color borgoña rosáceo. Era hermoso y de hecho el que yo había elegido para ella. Tenía un conjunto de diamantes y piedras preciosas en la cintura y el vestido terminaba justo en sus rodillas. En la parte de arriba tenia un plisado desaparecía conforme caía la tela.

Alice tenía un vestido strapless color rosa pálido. Fue un poco sorpresivo porque usualmente ella no escoge cosas así de simples. Tenía un cuello estilo corazón y un lazo atado a la mitad. El cuello del vestido estaba detallado con solapas de la misma tela de su vestido. Lucia como una pequeña hada.

Alice estaba en medio de un baile feliz cuando atrajo mi atención, "¡Bella!, ¡Ve a verte!"

Camine hacia el espejo de tres pliegues. El vestido era fantástico. Era un vestido de seda color azul rey que iba hasta justo encima de mis rodillas. Tenía unas cuentas doradas muy detalladas en la parte de arriba pero no exageraba el vestido. ¡Este era!

"¡Ohpordios! ¡Lo adoro!" voltee radiante hacia mis dos mejores amigas.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Edward va a quedar aturdido cuando te vea el próximo sábado!" Sonrió Alice.

Me sonroje y cambie de tema. "¿Entonces que vestido van a elegir?"

"Yo me quedare con este" Me informo Rosalie, "Bella ¿Cómo te las arreglas para encontrar siempre la cosa perfecta para todos menos para ti?"

"Es un don supongo…" Le sonreí a Rose.

"¡Este es _el_ vestido! Edward no será el único deslumbrado por su pareja…" Alice se detuvo de repente. _Espera… ¿Qué?_

"¿Qué acabas de decir Alice?" Le di una mirada de confusión y noté que los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron.

"N-n-nada, dije uhh… Edward puede estar desgastado por su tarea?"Fue más una pregunta, lo cual me confundió aun más. **(N/T: perdón por la lamentable excusa, es q no logre q nada rimara bien)**

_¿Por qué Edward estaría desgastado? ¿Por qué le importa a Alice?_

"Si… uh… ya conoces a Edward, siempre tiene que estar motivado" Rose rio nerviosamente.

"Okayyy…" Me perdieron totalmente después de desvelado "No entiendo lo que están diciendo"

"Oh um nada solo pensaba en voz alta…" Dijo Alice mientras entraba rápidamente a su vestidor.

Me cambie rápidamente y fui hacia la caja registradora para pagar por mi vestido. Alice y Rose se formaron detrás de mi.

"Entonces Bella, ¿Alguien te ha invitado al baile?" Pregunto Rose.

"En realidad si, pero no quien yo quiero…"

"¿Quién te invito?

"Tyler Crowley… le dije que lo pensaría e invente una pobre excusa sobre no poder bailar y me fui"

¿Por qué dijiste que no? Sabes que le has gustado desde 5to grado y no es de tan mal parecer" ya sabia hacia donde iba esto, Rose estaba tratando de hacerme admitir que estaba esperando a que Edward me invitara.

"Porque… no lo se… estaba esperando… tal vez… Edwardmeinvitara…" Dije rápidamente las últimas palabras esperando que ella no fuera capas de entenderme.

"Oh ya veo" Sonrió, "¿Quieres que le de una pequeña indirecta?"

"¡No! ¡Rose! ¡Se dará cuenta de que me gusta!"

"¿No es ese el punto?" Preguntó ella claramente no entendiendo.

"No. El no puede saber que tengo un alocado enamoramiento por el, ¡Lo asustaría!" Resoplé y camine hacia la empleada.

Me pareció escucharla murmurar algo sobre, "Probablemente provocaría exactamente lo contrario…" pero eso no tuvo sentido, así que solo la ignore y pague por mi vestido.

EPOV

"¡¡Eddie, vamos!! ¡¡No quiero llegar al centro comercia y encontrar todo agotado!! Emmett iba a volverme loco. Enloqueció cuando le dije que había un baile el próximo fin de semana y no tenia nada que vestir que pudiera 'impresionar a Rosie.'

Estaba justo atravesando la puerta cuando empezó a gritar por mí.

"¡¡Ya voy!! Dios Em solo necesitas una camisa."

"¡No solo _una_ camisa! ¡Una camisa que hará que Rosalie se enamore de mi!" Sonrió.

"Porque eso es exactamente lo que hará o destruirá tu oportunidad con Rose… una camisa" Añadió Jasper sarcásticamente.

Llegamos al centro comercial y notamos el convertible rojo de Rosalie estacionado enfrente de Macy's. Emmett se estaciono justo a lado de ella y saltó fuera. Básicamente corrió hacia la entrada.

"Invite a Alice al baile…" Me dijo Jasper cuando cruzábamos el estacionamiento.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando fuimos por helados. Ustedes ya habían recibido sus conos y se habían sentado asi que cuando estábamos esperando los nuestros simplemente… la invite"

"¡¿Cómo supiste sobre el baile?! ¡Yo apenas lo descubrí esta mañana!"

"¡Hay posters por toda la escuela hermano!"

"Oh…" Debería poner más atención…

"Si, pero en realidad tu eres el único que sabe, Alice quería mantenerlo en secreto de Bella y Rose hasta que tu y Emmett las inviten."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno yo se que Emmett va a invitar a Rosalie. Y asumimos que tu invitarías a Bella…¿¿No quieres hacerlo??"

"¡No!, ¡Claro que quiero! Yo solo… ¿Crees que ella quiera ir conmigo?"

"¡Edward!" Me golpeo detrás de la cabeza, "¡¿Eres estúpido?!"

"¡Ow! Yo creía que no"

"Estoy bastante seguro que le gustas hombre, oí que rechazo a Tyler el viernes"

"¿Tyler la invito?" Sentí ira hacia él; ¡el no estaba autorizado a invitar a _mi-futura-_Bella!

"Si pero ella le dijo que lo pensaría. Mejor te apresuras y la invitas antes de que alguien mas lo haga."

"Esta bien… ¡Iré a buscarla!" Con eso corrí hacia Macy's aun mas rápido que Emmett.

Atravesé ferozmente la puerta y recibí un par de miradas feroces de los empleados. Pude ver a Rosalie y Emmett y corrí hacia ellos.

"¡¡Si!!" Chilló Rose, cuando me acercaba y Emmett le dio un abrazo de oso.

"¿Que están haciendo?" Pregunté cuando los alcancé.

"¡¡Iré al baile con Rosie!!" Cantó Emmett.

"Oh bien felicitaciones, de cualquier forma, ¿Rose donde esta Bella?" No tenia tiempo para celebrar con ellos, tenia que encontrarla.

"Creo que fue al departamento de zapatos con Alice… ¿Por qué?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"Porque… no quiero que vaya al baile con Tyler…" Murmuré

"¿Qué? Creo que no te escuche Edward" ¡Ugh, Chicas!

"¡Quiero invitar a Bella al Baile!" Prácticamente le grité.

"¡Ya era Hora! ¡He estado esperando a que hicieras un movimiento desde siempre!" Me gritó.

"Si, ¿Pero crees que ella diga que si?" Los nervios estaban empezando a embargarme.

"Creo que vas a tener que preguntarle y ver" Dijo aun sonriendo.

"Si pero no quiero avergonzarme a mi mismo… ella es la mas genial, mas maravillosa y hermosa chica que he conocido… no creo poder tomarlo bien si me rechaza…"

"¡¡Eddie, vamos!!" Retumbó Emmett, "¡Solo hazlo! ¡Nunca sabrás exactamente lo que dirá a menos que le preguntes!"

"Bien… ¡Lo hare!" Grité mientras corría hacia los zapatos.

BPOV

Justo había comprado unos tacones dorados que combinaban con mi vestido cuando escuche la puerta de Macy's abrirse ferozmente. Vi un destello de cabello bronce pasar. Edward.

Lo vi correr hacia unos muy emocionados Emmety y Rose. Parecia como si estuviera gritándoles asi que fui hacia ellos para ver que sucedía. Maniobré a través de la sección de trajes de hombre, y estaba escondida detrás de una cortina de corbatas cuando los escuche hablando.

"Si, ¿Pero crees que ella diga que si?" Preguntó Edward. _¿Si? ¿Si a que?_

"Creo que vas a tener que preguntarle y ver" Respondió Rosalie

"Si pero no quiero avergonzarme a mi mismo… ella es la mas genial, mas maravillosa y hermosa chica que he conocido… no creo poder tomarlo bien si me rechaza…" Mi corazón se detuvo, por supuesto que Edward encontró alguien maravilloso para invitar al baile. El no querría ir con una simple solo-amiga Bella.

"¡¡Eddie, vamos!!" Retumbó Emmett, "¡Solo hazlo! ¡Nunca sabrás exactamente lo que dirá a menos que le preguntes!"

"Bien… ¡Lo hare!" Gritó mientras oía sus pasos alejándose.

Caí al suelo y me senté ahí mirando la alfombra café. Debía estar sentada ahí por lo menos unos diez minutos cuando mi teléfono sonó.

"¿Bueno?"

"Hey Bella soy yo… Tyler"

"Oh hola Tyler… ¿Qué sucede?" Trate de sonar feliz, pero no creo haber hecho un buen trabajo.

"Nada… solo estaba… uh… preguntándome si pensaste… sobre mi propuesta? Tu sabes… ser mi pareja en el baile?"

Me senté ahí por un segundo y realmente lo pensé. _Edward iba a ir con alguien mas. Tyler es tu amigo, no haría daño decir que si. Además, no querrás parecer una perdedora sin una pareja…_

"Si. Si, seré tu pareja en el baile"

"¡¡Es grandioso Bella!!" No pude evitar sonreír por lo feliz que lo había hecho.

"Hey, en verdad me gustaría hablar pero Alice y Rose están esperándome así que ¿Te veo mañana en la escuela?"

"Claro Bella. ¡Nos vemos!"

"Adiós" Colgué y luego marque el numero de Rose.

"Hey Bella ¿Donde estas?"

"Le dije que si a Tyler" Solo lo solté

"¿¿Qué??"

"Si, decidí que es un buen chico y eso así que ¿Por qué no?" No quise decirle que los escuche a los tras hablando sobre quien sea que Edward planeaba invitar.

"Esta bien… si es con quien realmente quieres ir…"

"Lo es" _Excepto que realmente esperaba gustarle lo suficiente a Edward como para que me invitara…_ añadí silenciosamente en mi cabeza.

"Bien, estamos en el área de comida ¿Estas en camino?"

"Si, ya voy…" Colgué y me levante del suelo.

EPOV

Llegue a los zapatos pero no vi a Bella, así que llamé a Alice esperando que siguieran juntas.

"Hey" Me saludo Alice, "¿Ya invitaste a Bella?"

"No, estoy tratando de encontrarla justo ahora… ¿Cómo supiste sobre eso?"

"Jazz me dijo" Me lo imaginaba

"¿Sabes donde estas?"

"No la he visto, pero ven al área de comida, Rose y Em vienen para acá y llamare a Bella y le diré que no alcance"

"Esta bien. Adiós"

Camine lentamente hacia el área de comida porque recibí muchas miradas rara cuando corrí. Llegue y vi a Rose hablando con alguien por teléfono.

Me senté y ella me dio una mirada de disculpa. _¿De que iba eso?_

"¿¿Qué??... Esta bien… si es con quien realmente quieres ir…"

Me pregunté con quien estaría hablando. Quien quiera que sea podía decir que ella no estaba feliz con la decisión que había tomado.

"Bien, estamos en el área de comida ¿Estas en camino?"

Mi respiración se detuvo. Estábamos esperando que Bella se nos uniera. ¿Era ella en el teléfono? ¿Qué estaba diciendo sobre 'con quien realmente quería ir'?

Rose cerro su teléfono y le susurró algo a Alice.

"¡No!" Gritó susurrando Alice.

Rosalie solo asintió y volteo hacia mi.

"Edward… necesito hablar contigo…" Eso no sonó bien.

Me guió hacia la barandilla desde la que se podía ver el primer piso. Ella tenía una mirada apenada.

"Edward, en verdad lo lamento… pero Bella le dijo que si a Tyler"

Era algo bueno que yo estuviera sujetando la barra porque no sabia si mis piernas me hubieran sostenido. _¿Le dijo que si a él? ¿Por que?_

"¿Por qué?" finalmente encontré mi voz.

"No lo sabia, me acaba de decir que el era un buen chico y que decidió que él seria su pareja…" Bajo su cabeza y estudio el suelo," Creí que ella quería ir contigo… en verdad"

"Esta bien Rose, no es tu culpa… debí invitarla antes…"

"Edward, sabes que le gustas. ¡Recuerda cuando dijo tu nombre mientras dormía!"

"Si pero pudo haber esta soñando con cualquier cosa…"

"¡Aun deberías pedirle a Bella que sea tu pareja!"

"Pero ella irá con Tyler…"

"¡Ella te dirá que si Edward! ¡Se que lo hará!"

"No Rose, ella quiere ir con Tyler, de lo contrario no le hubiera dicho que si" trate de sonar como si estuviera bien, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez mas difícil mientras la veía caminar hacia nuestra mesa.

"Esta bien… entonces vamos a comer…" Seguí a Rose de vuelta y a penas le dije dos palabras a Bella el resto del día.

* * *

**Uff este si me costo mas trabajo jejeje ya q esta mas largo q cualquiera de los capítulos anteriores, y los q siguen me parece q son igual d largos si es q no mas, asi q disculpen si me toma un poco mas de tiempo. Espero q les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Creen q merezco review??**

**Porfa sii??**


	8. Capitulo extra

**N/T: no tenia planeado subir este adelanto de la historia pero como falle a lo q prometi, quise subirlo como disculpa. Espero q les guste!!**

-Este es una conversación por mensaje de texto entre dos personas, ¿Quiénes? Yo no se… :)-

-:-:-

**Ve afuera**

_¿Qué?_

**¿Confías en mi?**

_Si…_

**Entonces sal por tu puerta principal.**

_Esta bien… ¿ahora que?_

**Da quince pasos a tu derecha**

_Hecho… ¿ahora?_

**Voltéate**

BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!

"Espera…"

BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, en serio"

"Ven aquí"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Este es un pedazo de un capitulo mas adelante en la historia. Qué opinan? Quiénes creen q sean? Y creen q este pasando? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y de lo q creen q trat**


	9. Miserable

**N/T: En verdad disculpenme por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, se q no tengo excusa ni perdon pero como ya estoy por acabar la prepa e irme a universidad e estado muy ocupada y mas con mi papa queirendo q lo acompañe a el y a mis hermanas a ver algunas cosas para un local que van a abrir pronto, no e tenido tiempo para nada.**

**agradezco muchisimo todos sus reviews (disculpen el no poder responder uno por uno) y este capitulo va dedicado para cada una de ustedes! y hubo una persona q acerto mucho sobre lo q trataba el capitulo extra (Ella sabe quien es pero no dire el nombre porque si no ya no seria sorpresa jeje). **_Emeleigh _**la autora de esta historia me pidio que les dijera que aprecia mucho sus reviews y que esta muy feliz por que les gusta la historia. bueno sin mas que decir, les dejo con este nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero q les gust!**

* * *

EPOV

Lunes en la mañana… escuela… viendo a Bella… con Tyler… diablos.

Estaba acostado en mi cama simplemente mirando al techo. No quería ir a la escuela y tener que ver a Tyler y Bella juntos, felices.

He visto un millón y un películas donde esto le ocurre a un tipo y siempre pensé '_wow que perdedor, solo sal con alguien mas_'. Pero no es tan simple. Se que voy a verlos y patearme a mi mismo por no invitar a Bella antes. ¡Debí haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella y haber puesto atención a los anuncios por toda la escuela diciéndome que había un baile al cual invitarla!

Estaba pensando en faltar a clases cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta.

"Hey… ¿estas bien?" Apenas y he hablado con alguien desde ayer en el centro comercial, sabia que todos estaban preocupados por mi, pero no quería decir nada… excepto a Bella lo mucho que quería estar con ella. ¡_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_

"Si… creo que debo estarlo" Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

"mira, se que esto es difícil para ti, pero necesitas olvidarte de eso y mirar a tu alrededor. ¡Le gustas a Bella! ¡No veo como es que eres tan ciego ante ese hecho! El resto de nosotros hablamos sobre ustedes todo el tiempo-"

"Eso me hace sentir mejor…" Bufé

"Edward…díselo"

"¡No puedo Jazz!" Grité, estaba empezando a molestarme, ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer diciéndome que Bella siente lo mismo? ¡Si a ella no le gustara Tyler no le hubiera dicho que si!

"¿Y porque diablos no?" el estaba incluso mas enojadomque yo, Jasper nunca maldice. "¿Porque entonces todo entre tu y Bella seria realmente normal? ¿Por qué entonces podrías ser realmente feliz? ¿Ella podría ser feliz? "

"¡Ella _es_ feliz! ¡con el estúpido de Tyler Crowley!"

"¡No, no lo es! Quiero que vayas hoy a la escuela y solo la observes… no es la misma, Alice me dijo que inclusive se encerró ayer en su habitación y nunca salió. Ella no esta bien hombre, y yo se que eres el único que puede arreglarlo"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" ¿Cómo es que aparentemente todos saben todo eso acerca de Bella y yo no?

"¡Porque ustedes son el uno para el otro! ¡No tengo otra forma de explicártelo, pero ustedes simplemente encajan juntos!"

"¿Qué es todo ese griterío? ¡Aun tengo diez minutos!" Gritó Emmett desde mi puerta.

"Edward no admite que él y Bella deben estar juntos" Le informo Jasper.

El rostro de Emmett se suavizo y volteo hacia mi, "¿Edward, no la viste ayer? Cuando ni siquiera la mirabas. Ella estaba deprimida.

"Solo váyanse… ya. Tengo que prepararme para la escuela" No quería seguir discutiendo este tema.

Jasper y Emmett salieron de mi habitación y empecé a prepararme para el peor día de mi vida.

BPOV

Mi alarma se apago y gruñí mientras me sacaba de mi sueño. Era Edward y yo en el baile de invierno. Estábamos bailando y él me pidió que fura su novia. Entonces justo antes de que me besara, desperté.

Me debatí si debía quedarme en casa y no ir a la escuela hoy. No tenia nada importante dentro de mis clases excepto por mi práctica en Biología… con Edward. Diablos. Más razones para quedarme en casa.

No creo tampoco poder enfrentar a Tyler hoy. El estaba muy feliz y emocionado por el sábado y yo no quería nada que ver con él. Me hizo sentir culpable el hecho de que únicamente le dije que si porque él era mi 'plan B'. Suspiré, _Si tan solo mi plan A hubiera funcionado…_

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era Alice.

"¿Bueno?"

"Hola Bella… ¿ya estas lista?"

"No creo que vaya a poder ir a la escuela hoy Alice…"

"¿Por qué no?

"Simplemente no me siento muy bien" No era mentira, me sentía horrible. Solo que no en la forma en la que tendrías que faltar a la escuela.

"Oh… esta bien, espero que te sientas mejor…" Ella sabía que podía haber ido a la escuela, pero era muy buena para obligarme.

"¿Te molestaría buscar mi tarea por mi?" Odio pedirlo cuando yo muy bien podría ir a la escuela pero entonces tendría algo en que ocupar mis pensamientos en la noche.

"Claro. Te veo después de la escuela"

"Gracias, adiós Alice"

"Adiós" Colgué y bajé a fingir cólicos para que mi papá me dejara quedarme en casa. Mi mamá se fue temprano por una reunión y esto siempre funciona con Charlie, el estaba muy avergonzado con el tema de 'cólicos' para discutirme sobre la escuela.

EPOV

Cuando llegamos a la escuela vi a Alice y Rose sentadas en la usual mesa de picnic, pero no a Bella. Emmett, Jasper y yo caminamos hacia allí y nos sentamos.

"Hola" Me dijeron cuidadosamente Alice y Rose. Ellas probablemente no sabían si estaba bien o no.

"Bella esta fingiendo estar enferma hoy" Dijo Rose mientras se movía para sentarse junto a Emmett.

"¿Por qué?" Tenia curiosidad, ¿Cuál era su razón para fingir?

"No me dijo…" Me respondió Alice.

"Oh… ¿Hablaste con ella?" Me mataba no hablar o ver a Bella por tanto tiempo, me sentía miserable, "Jazz me dijo que se encerró en su cuarto… ¿Por qué hizo eso?"

"No tengo idea, pero la llame hace rato y esa fue la conversación mas larga que he tenido con ella desde ayer antes del almuerzo…"

"Oh" Fue todo lo que respondí. La campana sonó y fui a clase.

Todo el día pasó sin novedades. Mis clases fueron aburridas, y parecía como si todos con los que hablaba eran completamente aburridos. Estaba de camino al estacionamiento cuando una chica rubia con la que tengo algunas clases se detuvo frente a mi.

"Hola, soy Tanya, tenemos Ingles y Matemáticas juntos" Ella sonrió

"Oh, si, Edward Cullen" le tendí mi mano y ella la tomó.

Tanya miró directamente a mis ojos y dijo, "quiero que seas mi cita para el baile de invierno… no tomare un no por respuesta…" Bromeó.

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco, solo porque ella tenía la misma falsa cara de seriedad que Bella.

"Seguro, ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Grandioso! ¿Hablare contigo mañana?"

"Si, nos vemos mañana Tanya"

Caminé hacia el Jeep de Emmett y entré. Decidí que era mejor decirles sobre mi nueva pareja para el baile, y si tenía suerte no enloquecerían.

"Algo curioso me ocurrió hoy… estaba caminando por el pasillo y Tanya… Denali? Creo que ese es su apellido, vino hacia mi y me invitó al baile"

El Jeep se detuvo y Jasper y Emmett voltearon boquiabiertos hacia mí.

"¿Tanya Denali es tu _pareja_?" Emmett preguntó por aclaración.

"Uhh… si, eso es justo lo que acabo de decir"

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué t…? ¿Por qué?" Esto era algo nuevo, Emmett estaba sin palabras.

"¡Bueno, todos tienen pareja! ¿Yo no lo tengo permitido o algo?" Estaba sorprendido, en verdad me estaba enojando por todo esto…

"Nosotros esperábamos que…" Jasper no termino su oración

"¿Que yo iba a invitar a Bella y ser rechazado?" Yo estaba que echaba humo.

"No hombre, para nada. Me alegra que tengas pareja" Concluyó Jasper y se volteo.

Golpeó a Emmett con su codo, quien aun me miraba shockeado. "Si, grandioso"

BPOV

Le abrí la puerta a Alice y Rose cuando llegaron a mi casa con mi tarea.

"¡Hola Bella! No tuvimos mucha tarea hoy, fue un buen día para enfermarse" Me saludó Alice con una sonrisa

"O acobardarse…." Escuche decir a Rose en voz baja pero decidí ignorarlo.

"¡Necesitamos decidir que vamos a hacer el sábado en la noche!" dijo Alice emocionada

"Tyler me llamo hace poco y dijo que iba a recogerme como a las 8:30 ya que el baile empieza a las 9…"

"De a cuerdo, deberíamos arreglarnos juntas en mi casa como a las cinco y media, así tendremos suficiente tiempo"

"Me parece bien" Le sonreí a ella y Rose.

"¿Estas emocionada?" Preguntó Rose

"Si, eso creo…"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Bueno, Tyler es lindo y todo pero ustedes saben que quería ir con Edward…"

"¿QUÉ?" Gritaron ambas

"¡Ustedes sabían eso! ¿Por qué están tan sorprendidas?"

Rose se compuso y preguntó, "¿Entonces que te hizo decidir decirle que si a Tyler y dejar de esperar a Edward?"

Cuando dijo eso mi corazón calló hasta mi estomago. No tenia ganas de revivir ese momento detrás de las corbatas en Macy's.

"Te escuche a ti, a Edward y Emmett hablando en el centro comercial…" Dije suavemente.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?" Cuestionó Alice

Tomé un respiro profundo, casi al borde de las lágrimas. "acabábamos de comprar nuestros zapatos y Jasper te llevó al área de comida. Vi a Edward correr junto a mi hacia Rose y Emmett. Empecé a caminar hacia ellos pero me detuve cuando lo escuche decirles sobre una chica que quería invitar al baile. Ustedes ni siquiera me vieron, yo estaba escondida en el departamento de trajes para caballeros" dije mientras volteaba hacia Rose. Ella tenía una mirada sincera en su rostro.

"Oh…" Fue todo lo que ambas dijeron

Nos sentamos ahí por un rato simplemente viendo al espacio.

Decidí romper el silencio. "Entonces… ¿Quién es?"

"¿Quien es que?" Pregunto Alice

"La chica que le gusta a Edward…" Dolía decir eso.

"Oh… pues Jasper me dijo que el iba a ir con Tanya Denali… " Ella estaba jugando con el dobladillo de su blusa.

"¿Qué?" Rose obviamente tampoco sabia. ¿Cuando paso eso?

"Después de clases… es todo lo que se"

"¿Tanya?" Pregunté. Alice solo asintió. "A Edward le gusta Tanya? "

Seguro, Tanya era bonita, pero no era muy brillante y tenía una molesta tendencia acosadora. Como cuando íbamos en 6to grado, ella se sentaba junto a mi y pensaba que yo era su mejor amiga. Hizo que su mama la dejara en mi casa sin siquiera decirme. Le encontré comiendo cereal en mi cocina los sábados en la mañana. Aun no se como entraba… probablemente por una ventana.

Un día finalmente le dije que se fuera y me ha odiado desde entonces. Nunca pensé en ella como del tipo de Edward… pero creo que estaba equivocada.

"Bueno en realidad… Tanya lo invitó" Alice me miro esperando mi reacción.

Estaba confundida… ¿Entonces a quien quería invitar el?"

Rose empezó, "Bella, a el le gust-"

Ring Ring, Ring Ring.

"Lo siento, tengo que contestar, estoy esperando una llamada de Renne"

"¿Bueno?"

"¡Bella! ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir sobre Tyler?" Gruñí, Debí recordar que la mamá de Tyler también estaba en el comité.

Cubrí el teléfono con mi mano, "Es Renee preguntando sobre Tyler. Esto va a tomar su tiempo… lo siento"

"Esta bien… ¿Nos vemos mañana?" Preguntó Rose.

"Si, estaré mañana en la escuela"

Las escuche arrancar y yo regrese al interrogatorio en el que mi mamá estaba.

JPOV (él se esta convirtiendo en parte importante de la historia y la autora decidió hacer un cambio)

Estaba sentado en mi habitación pensando sobre el sábado cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era Alice.

"Hola" sonreí

"Jasper ¿Dónde esta Edward?" Alice sonaba realmente frenética

"Esta en su habitación abatido… aun. ¿Por qué?"

"¡Tu y Emmett deben encontrarse conmigo y Rose en mi casa, ahora!"

"¿Por qué?"

"No puedo explicarlo ahora pero prometo que lo hare en cuanto lleguen"

"Estoy en camino"

Colgué y fui a buscar a Emmett. Él estaba en la cochera arreglando el Jeep.

"Hey Em, Alice dice que tenemos que ir a su casa ya. Sonaba importante, debamos darnos prisa."

"Esta bien, iré a buscar a Edward"

"No, ella dije que solo nosotros" Aclare

"Wow esto es serio. Apresúrate"

Llegamos a casa de Alice y la vimos a ella y a Rose sentadas en las escaleras de enfrente. Rápidamente caminamos hacia ellas.

"¿Qué sucede?" estuve pensado en ello todo el camino hacia acá, y mi mente estaba pensando en todo tipo de situaciones horribles.

"Acabamos de llegar de cada de Bella" Ella se detuvo. _¿Y?_

Emmett estaba pensando la misma cosa. "¿Y?" preguntó molesto.

"Y Bella no quería ir con Tyler. Piensa que a Edward le gusta alguien más" Terminó Rose.

"¿QUIÉN LO DIJO? ¡JUSTO AQUÍ! ¡YO FUI! ¡SABIA QUE NO LE GUSTABA ESE IDIOTA!" Explotó Emmett

Yo solo sacudí mi cabeza y me reí entre dientes.

"¡Por que se están riendo, esto es serio!" Preguntó Rose claramente irritada.

"¡Que estas diciendo? Simplemente les decimos que se gustan el uno al otro y boom… problema resuelto" Declaró Emmett

"En realidad es más complicado que 'boom problema resuelto'. Bella cree que a Edward le gusta alguien más aun que sabe que Tanya invito a Edward al baile y Edward aun cree que a Bella le gusta Tyler" Nos dijo Alice.

"Correcto, Bella nos escucho a Emmett, Edward, y a mi hablando en Macy's cuando estábamos en el centro comercial y ella piensa que él estaba hablando sobre otra chica… no ella." Añadió Rose.

"Entonces ahí fue cuando ella decidió decirle que si a Tyler" Finalmente estaba entendiendo.

"Exacto"

"Aun no entiendo porque simplemente no podemos decirles" Dijo Emmett cruzando sus brazos.

"No podemos porque se lo _hemos_ dicho a Edward, quien no nos creyó, y Bella es incluso mas terca que él. Además ambos están obviamente heridos" Le dijo Rose.

"¡Ugh!¡esto es un gran desastre! " Emmett alzó sus manos al aire.

"Por lo cual pienso que podemos hacerles ver las cosas claras _en_ el baile" Alice finalmente veía esperanza.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno es muy simple. Simplemente tenemos que convencer a uno de ellos de finalmente decirle al otro lo que siente y entonces todo seguirá por si mismo. Pero tiene que ser en el baile porque creo que Bella planea evadir a Edward hasta que necesariamente ella tenga que estar en la misma habitación que él"

"Eso suena bien. Creo que Edward será más fácil de convencer, de por si él estaba a punto de iba a invitarla al baile" podía fácilmente convencerlo, con la persuasión adecuada.

"Muy bien, todo arreglado, Operación: ¡finalmente juntar a Edward y Bella!" Dijo Emmett mientras ponía si mano al frente.

Las chicas solo rieron y pusieron sus manos sobre la de él. También puse la mía.

"Bien, a la de tres gritamos… '¡Bellward!'" Lucia completamente serio.

"¿Bellward?"le di una mirada rara

"¡Si! ¡Como Brangelina o Zanessa! ¡significa Bella y Edward!" Él no podía creer que yo no entendiera su rara combinación de nombres.

"Esta bien"

"Una dos tres…" Declaró, "¡BELLWARD!" Alzamos nuestras manos en el aire.

EPOV

Escuche a Jasper y Emmett salir de la casa.

_¿Me pregunto a donde irán? Probablemente a ver a Alice y Rose… Ellos son prácticamente parejas… suerte._

Estaba sentado en mi habitación jugando con dardos, con una fotografía de Tyler Crowley pegada al tablero.

"¡Estúpido. Tyler. Robando. Mi. Bella!" Dije entre tiros.

Probablemente hice eso durante como una hora y media. Note que estaba oscuro afuera pero no me moleste en mirar el reloj. De todas forma estaba cansado y simplemente me fui a la cama.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente y me aliste para la escuela. Estaba muy seguro de que Bella iría hoy, ella no podría salirse con la suya fingiendo estar enferma dos días seguidos, ella era una terrible mentirosa.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela su vieja camioneta estaba estacionada cerca de las mesas de picnic y ella estaba alli sentada leyendo. Olvide cuan hermosa era. Eso me hizo sonreir por un segundo antes de ver a Tyler caminar hacia ella y sentarse.

Esta a punto de caminar hacia allá y simplemente decirle todo a Bella pero Tanya se paro frente a mi, exactamente como lo hizo ayer.

"Hola Eddie" Ugh, odio ese sobrenombre. Solo se lo permito a Emmett porque el no puede no decirlo… Bella nunca me llama Eddie, siempre Edward, exactamente como me gusta. Pero la dejaría llamarme Eddie si ella quisiera. _¡Detente Edward! Ella esta con Tyler… bueno aun no pero es su pareja para el baile. A ella le gusta él, deja de pensar en ella._

"Es Edward, Tanya" Respondí

"Oh bien, ¡Hola Edward!" Rió ella

"Hola Tanya"

"¿Listo para ir a Ingles?" Me preguntó. Olvide que teníamos dos clases juntos.

"Seguro, vamos"

Caminamos junto a la mesa de picnic en la que estaban Bella y Tyler. Mientras pasábamos podía sentir sus ojos siguiéndonos pero no me atreví a mirar.

BPOV

Vi a Edward caminar con Tanya. Estaba celosa. Tenia que admitirlo, ¿pero Tanya? ¡No podía creer que a Edward le gustara alguien como ella!

Tyler estaba diciendo algo sobre algún proyecto de alguna clase en la que estaba teniendo problemas, pero no estaba escuchando. Estaba sorprendida que no lo notara. Vi a Edward caminar hasta que ellos atravesaron la puerta del salón de Ingles.

"¿No crees que eso es estúpido?" Escuche a Tyler preguntar.

"Si… totalmente. Tengo que ir a clase, pero te veré luego Tyler"

"Esta bien, adiós Bella" Sonrió mientras pasaba frente a él.

Realmente me sentí mal por actuar de esta forma hacia él. No era un mal chico; en realidad él era muy lindo y divertido. Simplemente no era él a quien yo quería. Yo quería a un chico con cabello desordenado y ojiverde que me hacia temblar las rodillas cuando sonreía y que en ese momento esta desafortunadamente no disponible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El resto de la semana siguió la misma 'rutina' creo. Me sentaba en la mesa de picnic, Tyler venia conmigo y me hablaba, Edward y Tanya nos pasaban, yo los miraba mientras pretendía escuchar a Tyler, luego le decía que tenia que ir a clase.

Biología y el almuerzo eran especialmente incómodos.

Como Edward era mi compañero de laboratorio, teníamos que sentarnos juntos, pero por suerte para mi, falte el día que nos tocaba práctica. Nunca hablamos pero aun así era difícil. Lo extrañaba y a su sonrisa también. Cada vez que veía a Edward él estaba frunciendo el seño o no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro. Quería caminar hacia él y decirle un chiste estúpido que había aprendido de alguien menor ese día o algo loco que hubiera visto hacer a Emmett solo para hacer que sonriera, pero teníamos una regla silenciosa de no hablar el uno al otro.

Durante el almuerzo Tanya había decidido de unirse a nuestra mesa. Eso era grandioso. Siempre se sentaba junto a Edward y hablaba del vestido que iba a usar para el baile, o sus zapatos, o como se haría las uñas. Yo simplemente quería alcanzarla al otro lado de la mesa y golpearla pero sabia que ella estaba con Edward, y si yo hacia eso él probablemente me odiaría. Aunque no sabia cual era nuestra relación por el momento. ¿A caso él ya me odiaba? ¿Solamente estaba molesto porque no le hablaba? ¿Le hice algo?

Pensé en ello, pero no estaba segura.

Finalmente era viernes y la escuela siguió su rutina normal sin fallar. El almuerzo era especialmente incomodo debido a que Tyler tomó el ultimo asiento disponible en nuestra mesa. Nadie habló en toda la hora excepto por Tanya y Tyler.

Confirme los planes para alisarnos en la casa de Alice con ella y Rose y luego fui a casa. Terminé mi tarea y no tenia nada que hacer. Me senté ahí mirando a mi teléfono. No había cruzado ni una palabra con Edward en seis días. Eso me estaba matando. Me sentía miserable.

Tomé mi teléfono sin pensar y le envié un mensaje.

_Hola…_

**Hola**

_¿Qué estas haciendo?_

**Nada importante… tu?**

Eso me hizo sonreír. El siempre se burla de mí cuando le digo que no estaba haciendo 'nada importante'.

_Lo mismo… estas emocionado por el baile?_

**Eso creo**

_Bueno, espero que te diviertas con Tanya…_

Eso era mentira.

**Gracias. Lo mismo para ti y Tyler**

_Si… gracias_

No volvió a responderme después de eso…


	10. Siempre has sido tú

EPOV

Desperté la mañana siguiente sintiéndome mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. Hoy era el día del baile de invierno. El día que arruino todo entre Bella y yo. Bella y yo hemos tenido una extraña relación, si es q se le puede llamar así, esta semana. Nunca hablábamos, yo ni siquiera la miraba, pero podía decir que ella observaba a donde yo caminaba con Tanya.

La noche pasada cambio mi perspectiva sobre todo. Ella habló conmigo. Yo estaba literalmente brincado sobre mi cama cuando vi su nombre parpadear en mi pantalla. Sin embargo no sabía que decirle. Era molesto no saber de qué hablar con ella. Nosotros solíamos hablar sobre lo que fuera.

Recuer4do no haberle respondido después de que le desee que ella y Tyler se divirtieran en el baile. Ahora me arrepiento de eso. Solo desearía que las cosas pudieran ser como solían serlo. Preferiría no ser más que un amigo para ella que nada en absoluto.

Decidí que pensar sobre eso no me estaba haciendo ningún bien así que me encamine a la cocina a desayunar.

"¡Ahoy scallywag! ¿Quiere un poco de Cap'n Crunch?" Preguntó Emmett sirviendo leche en su cereal, "¿o estas 'Coo-coo (N/T: loco) por Cocoa Puffs?" se empezó a reír por los sonidos chistosos que hacía.

Emmett tenía que ser adoptado.

"No gracias, solo quiero unos Cheerios" replique cortésmente. Hace tiempo aprendi que si dejaba que Emmett supiera que me estaba molestando, el me fastidiaría hasta que no lo pudiera soportar más.

"¿Cheerios? Muy bien abuelo, ¡escoge el cereal más aburrido de la alacena!"

"Como digas Emmett"

"¡En serio!, ¡Edward _tienes_ que decirle!" Gritó

"¿Decirle a quien qué?" Trate de hacerme el tonto

"¿Estas bromeando? ¡BELLA! ¡Todo lo que has hecho lo seis días pasados ha sido estar abatido en la casa o la escuela! ¡Estas empezando a deprimirme, hombre!" Él estaba usando sus manos para hablar, en realidad era bastante gracioso. Cuando el dijo'¿Estas bromeando? ¡BELLA!' el alzo sus manos y golpeo la parte de atrás de su cabeza, después mostro seis dedos e indico los alrededores de la casa y señaló la dirección en la cual se encontraba la escuela. Al final, apuntó su dedo hacia mí y su pulgar hacia su pecho.

Me doble de risa "Hombre, gracias Em, lo necesitaba" Suspiré

"¿Entonces? ¿Le dirás? " Recogió su cereal y me estaba dando una dulce mirada al mismo tiempo que masticaba mientras hablaba.

"No" Negué con mi cabeza

"¿Porque no?"

"Porque…" En realidad no tenía ninguna razón aparte del hecho de que no quería escucharla decirme que ella no sentía lo mismo.

"Dame una buena razón de porque no deberías y nunca más te volveré a preguntar" Me retó

"No tengo ninguna…" Murmuré, "Quiero decirle. Simplemente no puedo"

"puedes y lo harás. Confía en mí, estoy casi seguro de que ella siente lo mismo. Especialmente sobre el asunto de Tanya" Murmuró la ultima oración dentro de su plato de cereal; no lo entendí completamente.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

" Dije 'Confía en mí, estoy casi seguro de que ella siente lo mismo'"

"No, después de eso"

"Dije, 'Dije, Confía en mí, estoy casi seguro de que ella siente lo mismo'"

"¡Emmett! ¡Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refería!" Gruñí

"No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando hermano" Él no iba a decirme. Solo estaba gastando mi aliento.

Jasper entró y agarró los Cocoa Puffs.

"Ahhh… entonces tu eres el que esta 'coo-coo'" Emmett hizo su aguda voz de pájaro otra vez. Y después se rio. Otra vez.

"Wow" Jasper exhaló

BPOV

Eran las cinco en punto y me encontraba de camino a casa de Alice porque ella quería que estuviéramos allí a las cinco y media. Alice vive como a tres minutos de mi casa, pero en el tiempo de Alice, cinco y media significaba diez minutos antes, pero sabia que ella estaba emocionada entonces decidí estar unos veintisiete minutos extra antes que antes… si es que eso tiene sentido.

Muy cierto, cuando entre a su habitación, ella estaba sacando sus productos para el cabello y maquillaje.

"¡Hola Bella!" Llegó a mi lado y tomo mi vestido, colgándolo en su armario.

"Estaba pensando en rizar tu cabello y entonces levantar la mitad y la otra mitad no"

"Eso suena bien" Sonreí. Siempre estaba de acuerdo con Alice porque la hacía feliz y siempre terminaba luciendo grandiosa.

Estábamos buscando en el iPod de Alice una canción 'para estar listas' cuando Rosalie entró.

"¡Hey! ¿quien esta lista para una noche asombrosa?" Sonrío

Fingí entusiasmo porque no quería que ellas sufrieran con mi estado melancólico.

"¡Yo lo estoy!" Gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

Arreglaron primero mi cabello ya que Alice y Rose arreglarían el suyo propio. Mientras estaba sentada ignorando el jaloneo en mi cuero cabelludo pensaba en esa noche. ¿Me divertiría con Tyler? ¿Solamente me sentaría ahí a observar a Edward y Tanya divertirse? ¿Buscaría en la multitud y podaría las posibilidades de la chica con la que Edward quería ir al baile? ¿Quién lo sabia? Estaba claro que yo no.

Después de que terminaron mi cabello, trate de mirar en el espejo, pero fue rápidamente jalada de nuevo a mi asiento diciéndome que tenia que estar completamente lista antes de que pudiera verme. Algo acerca de 'aruinar el efecto'.

Terminaron de maquillarme y me pude mi vestido. Me puse mi collar y aretes y deslice mi anillo en mi tercer dedo de la mano derecha. Decidí esperar y ponerme mis zapatos justo antes de que Tyler viniera por mí así mis pies no me dolerían tan pronto.

Camine al espejo de cuerpo completo de Alice, después de tener permiso de hacerlo, y mire a la chica. Ella podría probablemente competir con Rosalie.

"Wow..." Dije mientras enredaba uno de los rizos alrededor de mi dedo.

"¡No hagas eso! Arruinaras tu cabello." Alice me retiro la mano.

"Lo siento." Sonreí avergonzada.

Alice y Rosalie terminaron de arreglarse y fuimos llamadas a bajar y tomarnos fotos. Nuestras tres madres estaban tomando fotos. Mis mejillas empezaban a doler por sonreír y por los constantes flashes de las cámaras que segaban mis ojos.

Tyler iba a venir a recogerme como a las ocho y media en la casa de Alice,a la misma hora en que Emmett, Jasper, Edward, y Tanya llegarian. Queria irme antes de que ellos llegaran, pero nuestras mamás insistieron en tomar fotos en grupo

El timbre sonó a las ocho treinta y nueve y los cinco entraron. Tratré de estar lo mas alejada posible de Tanya y Edward, por miedo a reclamarle a ella por invitar a Edward al baile.

Primero nos tomamos fotos individuales con nuestras parejas, pero esta ves habian seis camaras en ves de tres. Esme, la mamá de Tanya y la mamá de Tyler llegaron poco despues de los demas. Luego hicimos fotos de todas las chicas, incluyendo a Tanya. No me moleso tanto ya que previamente nos habiamos tomodo unas de solo Alice, Rose y yo. Despues tomaron foto de los cuatro chicos, y despues de los tres hermanos. Fue realmente gracioso cuando se sonrojaron cuando su madre les dijo lo guapo que lucian.

La mama de Alice sugirio que tomaramos una foto de nuestro 'grupo' osea, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, y yo. No hubiera sido tan incomodo si los otros cuatro de nosotros seis no fuesen pareja. Esto hizo que Edward y yo nos pusieramos uno junto al otro con su manos en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Despues de ese incomodo desastre, fuimos libre de irnos. Tyler y yo fuimos en su SUV, Edward y Tanya en su Volvo plateado y Emmet, Rose, Jasper y Alice subieron a la trampa mortal. Rosalie iba conduciendo, obviamente.

Llegamos a las escuela a como a las nueve cincuenta. Perfecta y fashonablemente tarde, según Alice.

El gimnasio estaba decorado con copos de nieve de papel, luces navideñas, y estalagmitas falsos colgados por todas partes. Encontramos una mesa para dejar todas nuestras cosas y despues fuimos a la pista de baile.

No estaba teniendo un mal momento. Hasta ese momento el DJ puso puras canciones movidas que todos conocian, Alice, Rose y yo naturalmente bailamos juntas.

El DJ cambio la musica y puso una pista lenta, "Okay, ahora un poco mas lento, todos los chicos agarren a sus chicas"

"¿Quieres bailar?" Susurro Tyler en mi oido.

Yo solo asentí y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Nos movimos de adelante para atrás, incómodamente evadiendo el contacto visual hasta que Tyler habló, "Estoy agradecido que de decidieras ser mi pareja Bella, pero ¿Podria peguntar por que?"

"¿De que estas hablando Tyler?"

"Puedo ver como lo miras, y la fea forma en la que él me mira. ¿Por qué no eras la pareja de Edward?"

No sabia que decir, entonces fingí no tener idea de los que hablaba. "¿A que te refieres?

"Me refiero a que ustedes dos claramente deberian de estar bailando juntos. No tu y yo y Edward y Tanya."

"_No le gusto _a Edward. No se porque ha estado mirándote feo."

"Creo que te sorprenderias Bella…" Sentenció.

"¿Crees que le gusto a Edward?"Bufé.

"Si lo creo. No puedes verlo pero de hecho esta tirandome dagas por la Mirada justo ahora." Rió entre dientes.

"No es cierto."

"Lo es." Sonrió.

EPOV

Empezó una cancion lenta y estaba por ir con Bella y pedirle que bailara conmigo cuando senti un jalón en mi brazo.

"¡Edward vamos, baila conmigo!" Chilló Tanya.

Jalé a Tanya a un lugar donde tuviera una visión clara de Bella y Tyler.

"¡¿Que estas mirando Edward?" Tanya siguio mi mirada y entrecerro sus ojos. "¡Ugh odio a Bella! ¡Sabes yo no fui mas que amable con ella en el sexto año y despues de la nada ella enloquecio! No veo como tus amigos…"

Tyler y Bella estaban riendose sobre algo y los celos corrieron por mis venas.

Voltee a ver su rostro y educadamente replique, "Porque ella es todo para mi"

Entonces la puse a un lado y camine hacia Bella. La cancion habia terminado y el "Cha Cha Slide" sonaba de los altavoces.

Me cruce con Alice y Jasper y traté de pasarlos pero de alguna manera ellos me jalaron a nuestra mesa.

"¿Que sucede Edward? ¿Por que luces como si fueras a golpear a alguien?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Porque tengo que hablar con Bella. Ahora." Replique severamente.

"Espera un segundo, tenemos que saber algo." Alice se sentó junto a mi.

"Se que no nos creiste la ves pasada pero yo _se _que Bella queria venir al baile contigo."

"¡No entiendo como ustedes sabian toda esa informacion!" Grité. Estaba harto de todas las cosas que mis amigos parecian 'saber' sobre mi y Bella.

"Se que la unica razon por la que ella le dijo que si a Tyles fue porque penso que tu le ibas a invitar a otra chica!" Ella gritó de vuelta.

Wow. No vi venir esa.

"Qu-QUE?" Estaba paralizado hasta la medula. ¿Hace cuanto que sabian eso?

"¿Hace cuanto lo sabian?" Pregunté molesto.

"Desde el lunes, pero cada vez que intentamos decirtelo, ¡nos ignorabas!" Añadio Jasper.

"Oh…Si perdon por eso...estaba un poco…no como yo mismo."

"Si lo sabemos." Replico simplemente Jasper.

Justo en ese momento Tyler llego a nuestra mesa sin Bella.

"Deberías decirle la verdad Edward. No acepta que a ti también te gusta "

Las mandíbulas de Alice y Jasper llegaron al piso. ¿Desde cuando Tyler sabia?

"¿Como lo sabes?" Pregunte atontado.

"Hombre, has estado tirándome unas miradas muy feas desde que llegamos a casa de Alice." Él rió, "¡Ahora, ve!"

"Gracias." Lo palmee en la espalda mientras coria por el mar de gente hacia la pista de baile.

Ví a Bella bailando de espaldas a mi enfrente de Rose. Rosalie sonrio y me me asintio mientras susurraba algo en el oido de Bella.

Ella volteo y Rose la empujo hacia mi. Ella chocó conmigo y mis brazon instintivamente la rodearon.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunté separandola un poco para poder ver su rostro.

Ella solo asintio y sonrio.

"Ven conmigo, necesito hablar contigo." Tome su mano y la conduje a través de los cuerpos danzantes.

BPOV

Edward me guió a fuera y aun se podia escuchar el sonido amortiguado de la musica del gimnasio. Edward aun sostenia mi mano en la suya y mi corazón saltaba fuera de mi pecho.

"Bella, tengo algo que necesito decirte…" Miro directamente a mis ojos.

"Okay…Dispara." Repliqué temblorosamente.

"Tengo el más grande enamoramiento contigo desde el dia del carnaval. No tienes idea de cuanto deseaba ser Tyler justo ahora. Alice me dijo que tu me oiste hablar con Rose y Emmett en Macy's el fin de samana pasado, cuando les estaba diciendo sobre la chica ala que queria invitar al baile. Bella, esa eras tu. Siempre has sido tu"

Estaba sin habla. Solo mire sus ojos, esos perfectos ojos esmeraldas.

"Di algo" Limpió una lagrima que no sabia que estaba cayendo, de mi mejilla.

"Y-yo…¡Yo también quiero estar contigo Edward!" Tire mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo sostuve tan fuerte como pude, aun llorando.

Temia el estar ahogandolo, pero él reafirmo su agarre en mi y me levantó del suelo.

Nos matuvimos asi unos minutos mas antes de que él me bajara y mirara en mis ojos. Empezó a inclinarse hacia mi y justo cuando nuestro labios se tocaban susurró, "He estado soñando con esto desde el puesto de besos"

Juntó sus labios con los mios y entrelace mis manos en su cabello. Desafortunadamente nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire y él trzó besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

"Creo que deberiamos ir y decirle a todos las buenas noticias" Suspiró él, mis manos aun sujetas a su cabello.

Asentí y lo solté pero, sin duda alguna, entrelace mis dedos a los suyos.

Entramos al gimnasio otra ves y encontramos a nuestros otro cuantro amigosamontonados alrededor de nuestra mesa, intentando hablando sobre algo, probablemente nosotros.

Pasamos y nos sentamos como si nada hubera ocurrido.

"¡Hola chicos!" Saludé con mi mano libre.

Alice estaba apunto de gritar, estaba saltando arriba y abajo rapido y aguantando un chillido.

"¿Entonces?" Emmett hizo un movimiento con sus manos para que dijeramos algo.

"¡Oh! Nunca lo van a creer pero uh… Tanya ya no es mi pareja… tecnicamente". Edward puso su sonrisa torcida por primera vez en lo que parece como meses.

"¡OHPORDIOS! ¡AHHHHHHH!" Gritó Alice. Saltó fuera de su silla, corrio alrededor de la mesa, envolviendonos en un incomodo habrazo de tres personas.

Otra cancion lenta empezó y Edward movio a Alice.

"¿Podria?" Edward señaló hacia la pista de baile.

"Si puedes" Reí entre dientes.

Edward me escoltó a la mitad de la pista y me acerco a él. Pusé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Finalmente…" Edward murmuró mientras besaba mi cabeza.

Sonreí, aun cuando él no podia verlo.

La cancion termino demasiado rapido, pero antes de que terminara Edward pantó un dulce beso en mis labios.

"¿Quieres ir a sentarte?" Preguntó mientras las canciones rápidas empezaban otra vez.

"Si" Sonreí y me puse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Me senté en la mesa mientras Edward iba a buscarnos un poco de ponche. Espere, tres canciones habian pasado y él aun no habia regresado. Fui a la mesa de bocadillos y él no estaba alli. Escuché a alguien hablando en el pasillo, asi que fui a ver si el estaba alli.

Abrí la puerta y me congele ante la vista delante de mi.

EPOV

Bella estaba sentada en nuestra mesa mientra yo iba a buscarnos algo de beber.

Caminé a la mesa y agarre unos vasos, cuando alguien me tocó en el hombro.

"Oh… Tanya, hola" Diablos

"¿A donde fuiste Edward?" Ella tenia sus manos plantadas en sus caderas, y no se veia nada feliz.

"Te lo dije, Bella lo es todo para mi, y tenia que decirle lo que sentia"

"¿Y ella que dijo?"

"Ella dijo que sentia lo mismo" No sabia a donde queria llegar con esto.

"¿Entonces la eliges a ella sobre mi?"

"Si exactamente" Empecé a alejarme, pero ella agarró mi brazo.

"¿Por qué Edward?" Ella se veia dolida, asi que crei que lo menos que podia hacer era explicarle el porque estaba practicamente plantandola.

"Sigueme"

La guié hacias puertas del pasillo donde estaban los casilleros.

"Lo siento Tanya pero estoy con Bella ahora…"

"¿Que?" Gritó, "No puedes solo dejarme por alguien mas en la mitad del baile"

"Lo siento. De cualquier forma no estoy solo dejándote. Tu viniste como mi pareja asi que yo te llevare a tu casa"

"¿Pero aun asi eliges a Bella? ¿Bella Swan?" No sabia cuantas veces tenia que decirle esto…

"Si"

"¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!"

Ella tomó las bebidas de mis manos y las pusó en la meja junto a nosotros. Luego tiró sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y forzó mis labios a los suyos. Tomé ambos lados de su rostro, tratando de alejarla cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

Tanya se alejó par revelar a Bella, inmovil en la puerta. Ella paso la vista entre Tanya y yo un par de veces y luego salio corriendo devuelta al gimnasio.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella espera!" Empecé a corer tras ella pero Tanya aun tenia un brazo alrededor de mi cuello. "¡Suéltame Tanya!"

Ella sonrió, "Esta bien, tú pierdes"

Me abalancé hacia las puertas y la vi corriendo hacia los baños.

"¡Bella espera!"

"¡NO EDWARD!" Se volveo y tenia lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. "Solo. Dejame. Sola"

"¡Bella escucha!" Traté de suplicarle.

"¿Escuchar que? ¡Te vi besandola! ¿Qué paso con el 'Tu eres la unica, Bella'? ¿Por qué me dirias eso e irias a meter tu lengua a la garganta de otra chica?"

"Bella yo no-" Ella me interrumpio.

"¿No que? ¿Creias que te descubriria?" Empezo a alejarse otra vez.

Tome su muñeca y la giré.

"¿Que?"

"¡Bellapor favor escuchame!"

"¡No! ¡Ahora sueltame!" Gritó.

Hicé lo unico que podia hacer. La dejé ir y la vi desaparecer tras la puerta. Ella no iba a escucharme en este momento de cualquier forma. Me quede alli por unos minutos antes de ir a buscar a Alice y Rose. Ellas sabrian como solucionar esto.

Fui hacia la mesa y vi a Jasper y Emmet sentados.

"¿Donce estan Alice y Rosalie?" Pregunté.

"Bella acaba de llamar a Alice del baño, ¿qué sucedio?" Cuestionó Jasper sacando una silla para mi. Vi hacie la puerta del baño de mujeres y decidí que probablemente ella no iba a saliren algun tiempo y tomé asiento.

"Saben que tan desastrosas estaban las cosas antes?" ambos asintieron, "Bien, acabo de hacerlo cien veces peor."

"¿Que sucedio?" Preguntó Emmett esta vez.

"Estaba buscando un poco de ponche para Bella y para mi cuando Tanya se acerco por detrás y me preguntó si estaba con Bella ahora. Pense que al menos ella merecia una explicacion del porque basicamente la estaba abandonando a la mitad del baile, asi que la llevé al pasillo y le expliqué que ella no me gustaba y que queria estar con Bella. Ella me dijo que no y entonces me besó. Tenia mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro tratando de separarla, lo cual ahora pienso que probablemente no lucia bien cuando Bella atravezó la puerta..."

Ellos dos simplemente se quedaron mirandome sorprendidos.

"Ahora no tengo idea de que hacer, ella no me dejara explicarle y ahora sus amigas probablemente me odian ya que ella esta alli contandoles lo que vio" Froté mis ojos y dejé salir un suspiro de frustración.

Justo en ese momento Rosalie venia hacia mi, conlas manos en su cadera, muy parecida a Tanya solo unos minutos atras. Eso no era bueno.

"¡Tu, imbécil, tienes muchas explicaciones que dar!" Me gritó.

* * *

**PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON!**

**en verdad LO SIENTO, disculpenme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capitulo...**

**c q no tengo perdon por eso... pero es q como recien empece la universidad y estoy estudiando dos carreras (medicina alternativa y cosmeatria) no es tan sencillo.. y menos esta semana q tendre examenes.**

**se q me odian y en verdad me lo merezco (yo tambien me odiaria) pero hoy estuve toda la tarde terminando este capitulo q como ven es un poco mas extenso q los anteriores**

**espero q les guste y tratare d subir el prox capitulo en cuanto pueda... (lo cual no creo q sea esta prox semana ya que tendre examenes :S)**

**espero q sean un poco pacientes conmigo... en verdad c los agradeceria **

**y espero q por mi culpa no c les quite el gusto d esta grandiosa historia de** _lleighhh_

**Cuidense**


End file.
